Twin Husband
by oh rewind
Summary: Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu jika Sehun yang selama ini kau tahu memiliki saudara kembar, kemudian mereka jatuh hati dan menikahi orang yang sama? [HunHan/XunLu/Boys Love/Yaoi/Mature content/Male Pregnancy]
1. 01 Under Your Body

**WARNING!**

Yaoi, out of character, mature content (extremely explicit), male pregnancy

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Under Your Body**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mereka adalah kembar. Baik dari segi wajah, tinggi tubuh, dan suara, sebagaimana anak kembar identik lainnya. Sehun dan Shixun memiliki banyak persamaan, dan bahkan dengan selera hatinya._

* * *

Suhu udara terasa cukup dingin di atas kulit pada malam ini. Uap salah satu kamar mandi pada satu dari beribu-ribu kondominium di kota Seoul mengudara, kemudian menyelip melewati sela pintu. Mungkin alasan seperti mandi lebih awal akan membuat tubuhnya kembali berkeringat adalah jawaban Luhan mengapa ia terbiasa menghujani tubuhnya dengan air hangat setiap malam. Yang pemuda manis tersebut dengar ketika air hangat dari _shower_ mengalir turun membasahi kepala hingga tubuh polosnya yang menolak kecacatan ialah suara ketukan dari pintu kamar mandi. Tidak. Bukan ketukan. Seperti dipukul dengan pelan namun tidak sabaran. Luhan bersumpah itu terdengar begitu menakutkan, ia punya riwayat buruk dengan berbagai cerita mistis, tetapi kali ini ia tak mau membiarkan dirinya berpikir negatif. Hantu itu jelas-jelas tidak ada.

 _Dug! Dug!_

Sialan. Sekarang irama pukulannya sama persis seperti irama jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ketika pintu itu terpukul lagi, ia menyadari bibirnya mulai bergetar. Diangkatnya kepala, menyibak rambutnya ke atas hingga air yang jatuh perlahan menyingkir dari wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mematikan _shower_ , berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekaligus berusaha menyimak dengan cermat barangkali bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Lagi-lagi—

 _Dug! Dug! Dug!_

Suaranya terasa semakin mendesak. Pelan-pelan ia memberanikan diri menoleh pada pintu. Apakah itu kucingnya?

"Shixun?"

 _Kucingnya._

* * *

 **Lu Han** , **25 tahun**

 **Meskipun wajahnya terlihat lembut, ia memiliki buah kelelakian pada lehernya, dan masih memiliki bukti kejantanan di antara selangkangannya**

* * *

Terdiam ketika tiada siapapun yang menjawabnya. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Jika itu bukan Shixun—kucing kesayangannya—mungkinkah itu arwah gentayangan yang tengah meminta pertolongannya?

"Wu Shi Xun? Apakah kau?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit lebih nyaring. Tak sengaja memperhatikan bulir air yang jatuh dari pancuran _shower_ ke lantai dinginnya dan mendadak suara itu terasa seperti satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar membuatnya semakin ketakutan. "Tolong, jangan bercandai aku," tambahnya pelan. Ah, dia sungguh ingin mati sekarang.

Jantungnya seakan jatuh ke perut saat kenop pintu terputar dari luar. Ini sepenuhnya salah Luhan—terbiasa mandi dengan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Napasnya nyaris saja terhenti dengan tragis ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, menampakan sesosok berkulit pucat dan tinggi, tetapi tampan, dan hanya mengenakan handuk minimalis yang melingkari pinggulnya.

Pria itu menunjukkan wajah layaknya seseorang yang tertinggal pesawat keberangkatan tapi masih saja memberi Luhan tawa singkat yang menyebalkan, "Kau panik ya di dalam?"

"Tidak lucu!"

"Baiklah, maaf kalau begitu. Sehun sebentar lagi akan pulang, bisakah kita bercinta terlebih dulu?"

* * *

 **Wu Shi Xun** , **21 tahun**

 **Adik kembar Sehun, tetapi selalu tidak terima dengan kenyataan tersebut**

* * *

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, Shixun."

"Asal tidak nyaris membuatmu melubangi dinding untuk kabur."

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dan cahaya bulan semakin mempertegas eksistensinya dengan terlihat begitu terang. Suara lembut hingga erangan putus asa saling bersahutan dari sebuah rumah. Angin dingin dari luar menyelinap masuk melalui jendela yang tak sempat ditutup. Sesungguhnya semilir itu akan dengan mudah berevolusi menjadi panas.

Mobil yang diproduksi oleh industri otomotif bernama _Lamborghini_ , berjenis Gallardo Superleggra hitam dengan dua buah _list_ keemasan di sisi kanan dan kirinya berhenti di antara sebuah mobil merah dengan merek yang sama dan sebuah Audi Q3 putih. Pemiliknya merupakan seorang pemuda tampan, dengan gaya aristokrat ia keluar dari dalam mobil mengenakan baju kasual, masker penutup mulut, dan topi hitam yang sengaja ia gunakan dengan membalik arahnya ke belakang. Pria itu menyempatkan diri menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memahami situasi lingkungan, memastikan tiada satu orang pun yang menguntitnya—napasnya terhembus lega ketika tidak mendapati siapapun, kemudian dengan remote ia menutup pagar dari jarak berdirinya.

Ketika lelaki yang memiliki warna kulit sama pucat dengan pria sebelumnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sejujurnya ia tak sempat menyangka akan secepat ini didatangi oleh cobaan dunia. Dengan wajah letih dan mata setengah sayu ia dihidangkan dengan Luhan yang tengah bersenggama bersama Shixun. Dua anak adam tersebut sama-sama duduk di atas permukaan ranjang, menempel dan saling berhadapan ditemani suara geraman bernafsu serta buliran keringat di dahi masing-masing. Tungkai lelaki dengan lebar dada lebih kecil melingkari pinggang Shixun di bawahnya, hingga ia bisa membawa tubuhnya sendiri naik dan turun.

Sehun mendengus. Mampu dilihatnya rambut Luhan yang masih lembap, tanda ia belum sepenuhnya selesai mandi.

"Kau senang bisa mendahuluiku?"

* * *

 **Oh Se Hun** , **21 tahun**

 **Kakak kembar Shixun dan ia bangga akan hal itu**

* * *

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dulu Luhan menyelesaikan mandinya."

Shixun mengabaikan Sehun. Ia bersama Luhan tetap bertahan pada cumbuannya, berusaha memagut bibir satu sama lain, dan mengecap apa pun di dalam sana.

Luhan merintih, "Mari bergabung," ajaknya pada Sehun sembari terus bersemangat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya hingga penis keras dan padat Shixun memenuhi lubang anusnya dengan sempurna, napasnya terhentak kuat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan suaminya yang menahan bagian bokongnya. Luhan tahu suaminya yang baru saja pulang tengah dilanda rasa lelah, gurat wajahnya bercerita. Apabila dihidangkan kejadian seperti ini, ia mengerti rasa lelahnya akan terasa semakin menjadi-jadi, lebih membebankan, dan itu semua asalnya dari kecemburuan.

Tubuh Luhan terangkat oleh Shixun saat ia berbisik bahwa dirinya lelah bergerak. Pada posisi ini, Shixun mengambil dominasi di atas tubuh Luhan yang terbaring dengan dua paha terbuka dan telapak kaki yang menemukan tempat mendarat di betis lawan bersenggamanya.

Sehun seolah-olah ada dalam posisi sebagai seorang pelajar yang tengah menikmati adegan porno dengan resolusi sangat luas, dan _ultra high definition_ , serta audio 3D yang begitu menakjubkan di depan matanya. Kemudian ia disadarkan oleh pekikan Luhan yang lolos akibat perih yang dirasakannya pada area rektumnya.

"Untuk selamanya jangan kau berani mengeluarkan pasukan mikroskopismu di dalamnya. _Itu_ bagianku." Setelah Sehun selesai berkata, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama atmosfer tidak bersahabat yang dibawanya. Luhan memandang pintu tersebut, menunggu Sehun keluar dari sana sambil menahan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya dari Shixun. Pria itu dengan nakal menggigiti kecil kulit lehernya yang lembut. Berhasil membuatnya terangsang lebih jauh, dilengkapi suara erangan yang semakin tidak terkendali.

Luhan menyukai seorang Sehun yang terkadang menjadi pribadi dingin, ia suka didominasi oleh Sehun. Kharisma kuat yang melekat padanya tak jarang membuat Luhan bangga dapat memiliki Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Shixun dan Sehun adalah saudara kembar identik. Seharusnya Shixun memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan kakak karena ia lahir sembilan menit setelah kelahiran Sehun. Mereka tak sengaja jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang sama—Luhan. Saat itu, hanya Sehun yang berani lebih awal mengungkapkan perasaannya yang disimpannya kepada Luhan. Ia penah merasakan lima tahun lamanya menjadi kekasih Luhan. Dan sebelum genap hubungan mereka yang ke-enam tahunnya, Shixun, orang yang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Luhan tengah menjalin asmara bersama kakaknya, didasari oleh rasa iri dan cemburu membuatnya menguatkan diri untuk jujur atas perasaannya. Ia hanya iri pada Sehun yang setiap saat dapat menikmati bibir kenyal dan elusan tangan Luhan di rahangnya.

Di sana, Luhan habis dalam kekalutan. Sejak awal Luhan menaruh perhatian pada saudara kembar itu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sungguh tiada satupun kalimat yang melintasi otaknya. Luhan sangat menghargai Sehun, tetapi di waktu bersamaan ia telah tertarik pada Shixun.

 _"Aku dan Sehun sama, Lu."_

 _"Eh? T-tapi…"_

 _"Kuyakin kita dapat bersama tanpa memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Tidak terdengar buruk, kan?"_

Sejak Luhan mengangguk ragu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya juga menyayangi Shixun, tidak hanya tertarik dan penasaran dengan pribadinya. Mencintai Sehun dan mencintai Shixun berarti satu. Shixun adalah bonus dari Sehun sebab tidak ada yang beda dari fisik yang tampak dari keduanya. Fisik mereka hampir sepenuhnya mirip, kecuali untuk satu _hal_ dan hal itu hanya diketahui oleh Luhan.

Gelagat aneh serta kontak fisik yang terlalu dekat dan intens membuat Sehun curiga. Seperti senyuman yang dilemparkan Luhan pada Shixun dengan tatapan yang menyimpan arti, penambahan jumlah kaleng minuman bersoda yang dulu selalu Luhan bawakan hanya untuk Sehun tetapi sekarang Shixun juga bisa menerima kaleng sodanya tanpa harus mengambil sendiri, dan yang mengejutkan adalah saat tangan adik kembarnya yang menyasar tepat di pantat Luhan dengan cekatan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui bahwa Shixun juga sedang menjalin hubungan bersama Luhan, bahwa Luhan… mendua di belakangnya.

Mereka membangun cerita romansa baru mereka sendiri. Amarah dan cemburu menyatu. Semua mencapai klimaks ketika Luhan kehilangan kontak Sehun yang sengaja memutuskan hubungan jarak jauh maupun dekat dalam kesempatan apa saja. Sehun terlanjur cemburu dan marah, tetapi ia juga digoyahkan oleh perasaan enggan untuk kehilangan Luhan karena sewaktu-waktu Shixun bisa saja menarik Luhan menjauh darinya. Ia tidak pernah berani marah terhadap Luhan karena kekasihnya yang manis itu sangat amat sensitif. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk mendapat makian, maka dari itu Luhan bisa saja terus mempertahankan sifat defensif selama satu minggu tanpa henti ketika perasaannya telah tersinggung—dan Sehun tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi.

Terkadang, Sehun merasa terabaikan. Menjadi yang pertama namun tergeser karena hadirnya orang lain sungguh membuat Sehun tersakiti dan ia sama sekali tidak terhibur oleh kenyataan itu. Lambat laun ia mulai sadar, Shixun harus disingkirkan dari hubungan mereka. Ia—dan siapa saja yang pernah merasakan posisinya—tidak mau cinta Luhan terbagi, bahkan untuk saudara kembarnya yang tidur bersamanya di rahim sang ibu selama sembilan bulan. Sehun telah mempersiapkan semua, mencari waktu yang tepat, dan ketika dirinya berdiri di taman belakang rumah bersama kekasihnya, akhirnya Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk mewujudkan niatnya pada Luhan.

Ya, ia memang harus memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Karena ia takut hati dan perhatian yang dulu sepenuhnya Luhan beri ke Sehun, akan salah kirim ke Shixun.

 _Dahi lelaki berambut coklat madu itu mengernyit heran melihat kekasihnya yang mulai menurunkan tubuh dengan menumpu pada lutut kanannya. Jemarinya mulai meraih Luhan, kemudian ia dekatkan ke arah bibirnya untuk memberi sebuah kecupan manis._

 _"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan hari ini," Sehun tersenyum dengan seluruh pesonanya sementara Luhan tersenyum janggal tentang apa yang kekasihnya lakukan setelah menghilang bak ditelan bumi selama dua minggu penuh. "Ini bukan hari di mana aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, bukan juga hari di mana kau dilahirkan di dunia ini hingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku… aku hanya tidak tahu ini saat yang tepat atau bukan. Tapi kuyakin, hanya kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Dan semenjak bersamamu, aku terlalu sering membayangkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan."_

 _Oh Tuhan—oh Tuhan! Setelah Luhan memahami situasinya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. Ia menanti dengan sangat kalimat Sehun yang selanjutnya, meski dirinya belum memiliki rencana pertolongan pertama apabila terkena serangan jantung mendadak._

 _"Sesuatu yang menakjubkan yaitu... kau melangkah ke arahku di altar, aku menyambutmu, meraih dan menggenggam tanganmu begitu erat seakan aku mungkin saja kehilanganmu saat itu juga. Kemudian bersatu dengan lambang cincin dalam ikatan di antara kita berdua—ya, aku yakin itu, Luhan. Aku yakin atas perasaanku padamu yang terajut sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Ini sama sekali tidak romantis dan manis, mungkin juga jauh dari cara seorang pria melamarmu yang kau impikan. Tetapi… maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Sesaat napas Luhan terhenti, ia belum selesai mencerna kalimat Sehun. Nyawanya seolah melayang siap dijemput ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun baru saja melamarnya, Luhan tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Ia berjengit bahagia, menggenggam jemari Sehun lebih kuat seakan derajat kegembiraan Luhan berada pada puncak kepalanya._

" _Ya, ya, ya, ya, Sehun! Selama ini aku memimpikan lamaran yang sangat buruk, jauh dari apa yang telah kau lakukan." Ia mengangguk berkali-kali, bahagia dan haru bercampur menjadi satu kala itu. Kemudian ia menariknya supaya dapat menenggelamkan tubuh pada Sehun dengan air mata haru yang hampir saja keluar. Mereka berujung dalam sebuah pelukan dan ciuman mesra, juga tawa kecil dari keduanya, tak lupa nada sedih Luhan yang menanyakan di mana saja Sehun bersembunyi selama ini—tanpa menyadari bahwa Shixun yang menyaksikan momen tersebut._

Selama mereka menikah, tak jarang Shixun datang ke tempat mereka. Shixun selalu berhasil mengambil kesempatan untuk menemani Luhan, terlebih saat jam Sehun di agensinya. Sehun pernah menyarankan Luhan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shixun—bagaimanapun juga Luhan telah bersuami. Namun pahitnya, Luhan selalu murung seperti gadis pingitan jika mendengar Sehun mulai menyinggung masalah tersebut. Baginya, ia menyukai hidup bersama Sehun sekaligus Shixun.

Terdengar sangat egois, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun mulai membiasakan diri. Semua terasa aneh, tetapi kehadiran malaikat mungil di bulan ke-dua mereka menikah menghilangkan keinginannya untuk membuat hubungan Luhan dan Shixun berakhir. Luhan adalah satu dari sepuluh ribu lelaki yang dapat mengandung akibat penanaman rahim tanpa harus mengikuti proses orcidektomi maupun penektomi.

Terus terang, bagi Sehun dan Luhan menjaga buah hati mereka memang sangat menyulitkan. Bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat kebahagiaan Sehun terenggut, harapan yang ia pupuk menjadi luntur ketika bayi dalam kandungan Luhan mengalami keguguran. Ini kali pertama Luhan pecah dalam tangisnya di pelukan hangat Sehun, juga Shixun. Sehun tidak ikut menangis, tetapi ia tahu seberapa parah hatinya hancur.

Setelah tragedi menyakitkan itu, Luhan dengan cepat berubah menjadi seorang pendiam. Tidak pernah terbuka, juga tidak pernah mau ketika Sehun mengajak sarapan bersama melainkan ia sarapan beberapa jam setelahnya. Ia otomatis menjadi seseorang yang nyaris tidak Sehun kenali. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan Sehun tak pernah mengharapkan Luhan yang seperti itu. Sehun juga tidak tahu di mana ia dapat mencari kunci untuk membuka gembok kesedihan Luhan yang membawanya larut dan melahapnya hingga habis.

Tetapi, semangat Luhan kembali datang pada bulan ke-lima, ketika Shixun, yang tanpa disangka melamar Luhan. Dan Luhan, lebih tak disangka lagi menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu kembali menjadi seorang yang ceria meskipun trauma yang ditinggalkan membekas begitu lengket dan bandel di ulu hatinya. Semua yang Sehun lihat, membuatnya sadar, bahwa Luhan juga memerlukan Shixun di kehidupannya.

Perlahan walau dengan berat hati, Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk merasa tidak ada yang salah. Mereka saling mencintai—kecuali antara dirinya dan Shixun. Jadi, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya ia membiarkan Luhan menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya, selama itu membuatnya bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Luhan adalah kebahagiaan yang sama untuknya.

.

.

.

Otot pipi Luhan tertarik dan sebuah senyuman sumringah terbit darinya ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Penisnya yang masih terkulai menjadi setengah berdiri melihat keperjakaan Shixun yang bergerak keluar dan masuk ke dalam anus Luhan.

"Ah, sebentar lagi, Sayang…" Apalagi jika Luhan mulai mengerang, suara itu mengiang di telinganya dan turun ke penisnya, di mana kejantanan Sehun menjadi ereksi. Luhan mencengkram lengan Shixun, ia merasakan penisnya berikut penis Shixun juga mulai berkedut. Ketika Sehun naik ke ranjang lalu melumat singkat bibirnya, Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya mengejang, penis tegaknya memuncratkan cairan sperma di perut Shixun hingga cairan itu menetes ke perutnya sendiri.

"Shixun, keluarkan di luar!"

Shixun mengerang kesal dan menarik pinggulnya sebelum spermanya menyembur. Sehun mendelik.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya menikmati klimaks yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh di batas kenikmatannya. Ia memandang nyalang Sehun, kemudian meluncurkan protesnya, "Dia harus merasakan spermaku juga, Sehun," kata Shixun setelah spermanya selesai menetes membasahi ranjang.

"Tutup mulutmu. Giliranku."

Sehun menyingkirkan Shixun secepat irama napas Luhan, tetapi Shixun akhirnya menyingkir selambat ereksi kejantanannya yang menurun. Sehun melahap penis Luhan yang sedikit terlumuri sperma. Mengoralnya penuh penghayatan dan menyesap habis ceceran semen yang ada di permukaan kulit penisnya. Lalu Luhan mengangkat pantatnya sendiri, menginginkan Sehun melahap _dirinya_.

Luhan meloloskan lirihan nikmat ketika Sehun menghisap dirinya. Pemuda tampan berahang tegas tersebut menumpahkan losion bayi tanpa tanggung ke bagian pantat Luhan dan menyebarkannya ke kejantanannya sendiri. Ia mengocok dan memijat penisnya sendiri supaya ereksinya tetap bertahan sebelum dia melesakkan ke dalam lubang anus Luhan yang telah becek oleh losion. Kemudian Luhan memekik begitu keras ketika kejantanan Sehun tepat menusuk prostatnya.

Luhan sangat menyukai pergantian Shixun menjadi Sehun, atau sebaliknya. Ia merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan. Rasanya sangat menggairahkan jika tubuhnya dipermainkan dua orang sekaligus, hasratnya terbakar begitu cepat layaknya mesiu terkena cipratan api. Luhan selalu merasakan sensasi luar biasa menakjubkan ketika Sehun memasukkan miliknya yang mempunyai ukuran begitu baik; panjang dan besar. Luhan tahu Shixun harus bertekuk lutut dalam perbandingan ini karena dirinya terasa lebih penuh dan sesak ketika Sehun yang menguasai tubuhnya. Tetapi Shixun selalu membuatnya kecanduan karena ia memiliki ciri khas dalam pergerakannya yang brutal ketika bercinta. Jika saja Sehun dan Shixun adalah satu orang…

"Sayangku, _blowjob_ , oke?" Shixun bertanya sambil memelintir puting Luhan yang menegang, menggodainya adalah cara meminta izin.

Dan tidak ada yang dapat Luhan lakukan selain mengangguk.

"Biarkan aku satu menuntaskan bagianku dulu!"

"Ahh, ya," Luhan memagut bibir Sehun dengan gemas dan Sehun menggeram di atasnya, "Sehun benar. Satu putaran dulu… ah!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika Sehun mulai menekan lebih keras. _Panas dan gagah._

Dan Sehun akhirnya menyeringai menang ke arah Shixun yang berdecih sebal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

Eksplisit parah. Maafkan hamba-Mu ini.

Oiya, karena di FFN aku tidak bisa picky untuk pembaca yang sesuai dengan tema dan konten yang aku bawa, jadi kuharap kalian yang bisa picky memilih bacaan yang sesuai dengan usia dan dengan pertimbangan yang baik.

Tidak tau ide ini pernah ada yang memakainya atau belum. Aku sedang keranjingan nyari HunHan threesome dengan Shixun. Tetapi susah untuk dicari. Kemungkinan hanya twoshoot, atau—lebih?

 **Edited on 6/13/17**


	2. 02 Competition and Its Rule

**WARNING!**

Yaoi, out of character, mature content (extremely explicit), male pregnancy

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Competition and Its Rule**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dapat dikatakan bahwa semua bermula dari bagaimana cara pemuda yang mirip seperti kekasihnya—si tinggi pucat, pemilik rahang tegas bak sisi tertajam pisau, serta hidung berfondasi tulang tinggi—itu tersenyum miring, seperti senyum Sehun tetapi_ lain _, dan senyum tersebut hanya tertuju padanya. Tatapan yang familiar namun asing terlempar khusus untuk Luhan, terlengkapi dengan sebuah kedipan refleks, tentu Luhan sadar bahwa itu bukan sekadar mengedip, lebih tepatnya mengerling._

 _"Luhan, ini adikku. Shixun, ini Luhan, kekasihku."_

 _Luhan tersenyum manis sebagai tanggapan dari Sehun yang berucap, tergelitik akibat perubahan penekanan suara di kata terakhir. Mencoba menegaskan statusnya. Sepasang mata pemuda di hadapan mereka tersebut membelalak tidak terima. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah menampilkan sedikit dari gigi putihnya, tanda ia memang tidak menyukai hal yang baru saja kakaknya ucapkan. "Hei, jangan berlebihan. Kita hanya beda beberapa menit, oke?"_

 _"Kukira setidaknya ada perbedaan di sana," jawab Sehun, bahunya mengendik tak acuh, tidak mengindahkan protes Shixun. "Dan aku lebih awal darimu."_

 _Lalu Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Shixun yang menatap punggung kekasih saudara kembarnya dengan penuh minat, keingintahuan, dan sedikit ketakjuban. Mungkin bertanya-tanya dari mana kakaknya dapat menemukan pria seindah itu, dari khayangan kah atau Luhan sendiri yang jatuh ke bumi dari sana?_

 _Di sisi lain, Luhan merasakan tengkuknya semakin menghangat seperti terkena cahaya laser. Mengetahui Shixun masih mengamatinya. Dan Luhan suka itu._

 _Semenjak perdebatan yang terjadi di antara kekasihnya dan sang adik kembar, senyum Luhan terukir penuh arti. Ia rasa ada suatu euforia tersendiri ketika melihat saudara kembar ini saling beradu mulut, kemudian eufori itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan dan obsesi untuk kembali melihatnya. Ia meyakini bahwa dirinya selalu terhibur._ _Tiada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat cara mereka berperang lidah karena dirinya._

 _Menggelikan dan sekaligus mendebarkan dengan cara yang seru._

* * *

 _"Maafkan aku…"_

 _Adalah kalimat pertama yang bisa Luhan katakan_ _dengan kepalanya yang menunduk ketakutan dan khawatir, tidak sekalipun mencoba berani untuk menatap Sehun di hadapannya. Ia terlalu cemas untuk mendapat tatapan menyedihkan yang akan terhadiahkan baginya, yang menurut Luhan, tatapan itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah intimidasi bagi mental dan batinnya. "A-aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—"_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja," sanggahnya lembut, "Kau tahu itu." Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sedih. Ia mungkin berdusta. Satu yang ia rasakan; sakit… pemenang dominasi dalam rongga dadanya._

 _"Kemarilah, Luhanku. Kemari," lanjutnya. Luhan melirik sedikit Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar dengan menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Merasa tidak yakin, Luhan kembali memandang mata Sehun dengan perasaan kalut, dan hasilnya begitu menyedihkan. Melangkah maju tidak pernah ia rasakan seberat ini. Dan rasanya ingin sekali melepas rindu padanya ketika ia berhasil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun. Rasa ragu dan bersalah sekiranya tak berujung di dalam lubuk hati Luhan._

 _"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku tidak menyalahkan keputusanmu, itu pengecualian jika kau tetap seperti ini." Luhan mendengar suaminya menarik napas yang sangat panjang seolah-olah itu napas terakhirnya. Ia juga merasakan pipinya tersentuh oleh jemari Sehun yang kebetulan terasa dingin dan basah saat ini. "Yang kumaksud adalah… membiarkanmu menikah bersama Shixun bukanlah apa-apa bagiku apabila kau berjanji untuk tidak menjadi pemurung lagi."_

 _Luhan menyadari kesalahan amat serius yang ada pada keputusannya. Menerima ajakan Shixun untuk menikah dengannya. Fatal, berbahaya, tidak normal, mengerikan, dan terlalu mengecewakan. Lalu siapa yang telah ia kecewakan? Sehun._

 _Luhan kehilangan kendali pada otaknya, dadanya mendadak amat ngilu. Yang dapat ia rasakan setelahnya adalah temperatur panas di bagian matanya._ Jangan menangis, bodoh. _Dan ketika tangan Sehun terjulur ke belakang tengkuknya, ia membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh di dada bidang suaminya itu. Kakinya ia angkat menekuk di atas sofa dengan kedua tangan yang otomatis menemukan tempat pelukan erat di perut Sehun seakan ia adalah satu-satunya sumber kehidupan, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin._ _"Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga bayi kita lebih baik, aku bisa bersumpah semua pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."_

 _"Aku takkan mengulanginya, kau bisa menikah dengan Shixun asal kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu. Aku akan ikut bersamamu dalam kebahagiaan itu. Jangan khawatir dan jangan bertahan untuk apa pun,_ sekalipun _karenaku. Jangan sampai aku mengubah pikiranku."_

" _Apa kau baru saja mendorongku?" Suara Luhan muncul bersamaan dengan remasan di kemeja belakang Sehun._

" _Semua ada di tanganmu. Perlu berapa ratus kali lagi aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bahagia apabila kau juga bahagia?"_

 _Entah mengapa rasanya semakin sakit saja, Sehun berkata seolah ia merelakan segalanya, seolah ia tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Tetapi apakah Luhan tahu bahwa setengah hati Sehun rela perasaan Luhan terbagi untuk Shixun? Pertanyaan mendasar, siapakah yang mau diduakan? Bahkan tidak dengan Tuhanmu._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku berjanji akan terus ceria."_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan tidak mengubah kemauannya. _Baiklah. Sehun telah menelan kecewa sangat besar dan mendengar hatinya di dalam sana hancur seperti bohlam lampu yang terjatuh dalam sepersekian detik._

 _Sehun tersenyum lembut, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat dan cukup lama pada kepala Luhan yang tengah menyandar di dadanya._

 _"Aku tidak memperbolehkannya tanpa syarat…"_

 _"Dan kau berniat untuk mengatakannya padaku? Aku akan memegang syarat itu sebagai janjiku," Luhan memandang mata Sehun. Kenapa keduanya tampak begitu tak terjangkau?_

 _Meskipun lubuk hati paling dalamnya akan terus ternoda oleh luka tak terobat, tetapi ia tahu ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan tersisa bagi tiap hela napasnya dan mungkin sedikit penghiburan untuk hatinya yang tak lagi ia ketahui bagaimana wujud dan kondisinya._

 _"Aku dan kau sendiri tahu kau bisa mengandung. Maka, anak pertama yang akan lahir… harus anak dari benihku."_

* * *

Perasaan tunggal yang ia dapatkan di sekujur tubuhnya malam itu adalah rasa lelah. Tulangnya terasa seperti remuk, tak mampu dibawa mengais. Mineral dingin mengalir deras melewati kerongkongan kering dan mencekat, tidak sedikit pun peduli tentang berapa banyak air yang justru mengalir rembes di bajunya. Sebuah erangan terpuaskan keluar, menyisakan suhu dingin yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Mengingat pekerjaannya menjadi penyanyi semata-mata hanya hobi, memang mudah baginya untuk memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi ia bernaung demi meraih waktu bersantainya kembali. Tetapi menurut Sehun, hobi adalah bagian dari hidupnya bagai penyusun pribadi. Ia tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan pergi pagi dan pulang malam, sebenarnya. Perekonomian bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu ia cemaskan, dengan sebuah rumah megah, ribuan tumpuk lembar won tersebar di tak hanya satu rekening, dan juga Sehun mampu menunjuk beberapa dari deretan mobil mewah dengan ceroboh, sekalipun tanpa melihat. Terdengar sempurna, tetapi tiada contoh kesempurnaan di bumi ini.

Ya, tentu saja, apa lagi jika bukan saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar. Melihat Luhan dan Shixun saling berpelukan adalah bagian dari cerita yang membuat ia tak lagi menghiraukan seberapa banyak harta yang telah dikaruniai untuknya. Sehun iri, tak diragukan lagi. Pulang malam dari agensi kerja menyita waktu berdua bersama Luhan. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia berdoa untuk sekali saja diizinkan berganti posisi dengan Shixun, mengabaikan hobi sialan yang selalu menariknya supaya menjauh sedikit dari Luhan—tapi itu hobinya! Hidupnya! Persetan.

Luhan selalu bersama Shixun di rumah, terkadang yang Sehun takutkan adalah Luhan yang lebih memilih Shixun. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah itu apabila sudah terlanjur. Ia suami pertama Luhan, itu faktanya. Jadi, wajar saja jika Sehun selalu merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada pengganggu walau merupakan pemuda yang satu darah dan daging dengannya.

Sebuah desahan lelah lolos dengan berat ketika kedua tungkai jenjangnya berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun membuka kemejanya. Sesekali melirik Luhan yang telah tertidur, dan kebetulan dirinya melihat Shixun masih tersenyum padanya. Sehun tidak yakin harus menyebut bahwa Shixun hanya tersenyum ramah sebagai sambutan atas kepulangannya atau tersenyum sebagai indikasi ia sedang diremehkan. _Si bajingan itu…_

"Kau sempat bercinta dengan Luhan?" Tak ada perubahan ekspresi dari Sehun saat Shixun menjawab dengan kekehan tipis. Tetapi saat suara dari Shixun keluar, dahi Sehun mengerut tanda ia terganggu.

"Ya. Dua kali."

"Sial. Kau masukkan spermamu?" Dan wajah Sehun berubah menjadi mengerikan, bersiap menerjang Shixun kapanpun.

Ia tertawa tipis, "Kalau kau tidak melarangnya, mungkin Luhan sudah bisa melihat bagaimana anaknya tumbuh!" Shixun mencebikkan bibirnya, bola matanya bergulir malas mengingat lagi sebuah kalimat yang selalu Luhan ucapkan seperti ayat hafalan sebelum dirinya orgasme, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang sekarang tengah mengambil mantel mandinya. Katakan saja Sehun sedang senang mendengarnya.

 _"Keluarkan di luar, ya?"_ —Luhan selalu berkata seperti itu.

"Lagi pula, Luhan sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan di luar," tambah Shixun, tak sangka membuat Sehun merasa lebih puas. Di saat tersebut kesabaran pria kembaran Sehun terus teruji. Menahan klimaks yang menjalar di hampir seluruh pahanya, kemudian tergantung di ujung ketika Luhan melarangnya adalah suatu yang benar-benar menyiksa. Shixun ingin setidaknya kehangatan dari benih-benihnya dapat Luhan rasakan, minimal; satu kali. Ia sedemikian ingin membiarkan bagian dari dirinya tetap berada di dalam Luhan saat pejuang keturunannya lepas. Shixun selalu merasakan ketidakpuasan jika harus bercinta dengan Luhan, ketidakpuasan yang berawal dari cara Luhan melarangnya untuk menabur sperma di dalam rahim spesial Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum setengah, "Terdengar bagus untukku." Kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan saudara kembarnya yang perlahan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang memuakkan, membuatnya serasa ingin mual jika harus mengingatnya sebagai kenangan yang selalu terulang. Nada dan cara bicara Luhan yang selalu menolaknya selalu terngiang di telinga, otaknya memutar ulang potongan kejadian itu bagai rekaman yang mustahil untuk dihapus. Ia nyaris lepas menggeram kesal, jika saja Luhan tidak mendadak bergerak gelisah dalam pelukannya. Gerakan darinya membuat niat menggeram Shixun tenggelam dan terganti dengan suara serak lembut untuk membuat si pemuda manis kembali terjaga—"Sst, sst…"

Mata Shixun mulai tertutup, tetapi kembali terbuka dalam sekejap ketika suara debuman pelan dari arah kamar mandi menyentil titik kesadarannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah mengenakan mantel mandi, aroma _mint citrus_ yang menjadi kegemaran Sehun menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih tulang terlihat semakin pucat. Rambut hitam pekatnya menggumpal, lembap, dan sesekali buliran air terjatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi setelah menumpuk pada ujung rambutnya.

Shixun mengendikkan bahu, lalu mendekap Luhan lebih dalam, matanya kembali tertutup.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang Shixun dengar sebelum ranjangnya bergerak perlahan, matanya yang semakin berat lagi-lagi ia paksa untuk membuka, mendapati Sehun dengan mengendap naik ke atas ranjang sambil mengenakan piyama tidur motif bintang berwarna biru tua. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, lalu hatinya mencibir trauma. _Sakit. Terabaikan._

Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Luhan, mencari pekerjaan ringan untuk membayar rasa rindu kepadanya. Kakinya refleks berpindah sedikit maju hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan dalam kondisi lantaran tak sengaja lutut Sehun merasakan garis pantat Luhan.

"Uh, kau sudah pulang, sayang?" Luhan melenguh, lemah. Suaranya melepas-liarkan fantasi kedua suaminya. _Otak yang terancang amat liar_. Dilepaskannya lengan yang melingkar di perut Shixun, kemudian ia membalik badan ke arah Sehun, beralih memeluk suami pertamanya. Sehun berdebar dan membalas peluk Luhan dengan senang hati.

Tak pelak itu membuat Shixun menggerutu tidak terima, "Kenapa jadi aku yang dibelakangi?" Alisnya mengerut, kedua matanya benar-benar membelalak disertai ujung sebelah bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat—kebiasaan Shixun jika dia tidak terima akan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah mendapat dua ronde, Shixun," balas Sehun santai, nadanya berubah menjadi bariton, sedang Luhan terkekeh tipis mendengarnya. Dengan matanya yang masih menutup, ia mengecup leher Sehun, membuat Sehun melirik kepadanya. Merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil dan hangat di bagian lehernya, hingga mencapai jakunnya yang secara tidak sadar mulai bergerak naik-turun gelisah. Gairah Sehun sedang dibangkitkan. "Kau menggodaku?"

Luhan menggumam dan menggeleng pelan, tetapi kecupan mungil dan singkatnya terus menerjang leher Sehun. "Apa pekerjaan Shixun tidak membuatmu puas, Sayang?"

Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Hei! Aku mendengarnya!"

Luhan menghentikan kecupannya, ia memeluk Sehun semakin erat, tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun—juga Shixun. Mereka selalu tidur dalam mode saling berpelukan. Setiap malam, satu di antara saudara kembar itu harus rela menjadi suami yang tidur hanya dengan dihidangkan punggung Luhan.

"Ah ya, nanti pagi adalah jatahku. Shixun tidak boleh." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Sehun terdengar posesif. Sehun menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk dapat meraih bibir Luhan dan menciumnya tepat ketika kedua mata Shixun melotot secara berlebihan.

"Kurang ajar! Itu sama sekali tidak adil! Kau curang, Sehun!"

"Kau yang curang!"

Luhan tersenyum geli lalu mencubit perut Sehun. "Sst… Aku hanya memberi jatah untuk _si rajin_ yang pertama kali bangun. Sekarang diam dan tidurlah. Selamat malam."

Tiada lagi yang berani membantah dari kedua saudara kembar tersebut, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah cicitan yang dapat didengar. Luhan tersenyum tipis, napasnya terhembus lega, tidak sedikit pun suara yang suaminya keluarkan. Seperti anjing manis yang patuh. Ketika keheningan menyergap, Sehun diam-diam menyeringai menang. Apa mau dikata, ia sadar dirinya lebih rajin dari Shixun untuk sekadar bangun pagi. Jika ia tidak rajin, mungkin sekarang dirinya bukan bagian dari SM Entertainment. Sehun terbiasa untuk tekun dan sepertinya ia mulai menyadari kode sengaja dari Luhan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Shixun terpaku pada suhu yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Cairan ekskresi keluar dari pori-pori dahinya, membentuk buliran keringat yang Shixun sendiri tidak tahu pasti mengapa dirinya berkeringat seperti sekarang.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah…

 _'Sialan, aku selalu bangun setengah tujuh.'_

.

.

.

Setelah kira-kira 45 menit berlalu ketika kedua telinganya mendengar suara debuman pintu yang begitu pelan, instingnya berkata untuk bangun dari tidur bak seorang pangeran. Dengan berat hati kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menerima bening-bening cahaya pagi yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam retinanya meski samar karena gorden kamar berwarna perak itu belum terbuka, atau mungkin; _dibuka_.

Ia mendesah malas, menutup mata, ingin kembali tertidur sebelum perasaan asing yang membuat hati kecilnya bergerak resah mendadak menyerangnya hingga ke sudut tersempit di rongga dada. Itu jelas membuat jantungnya berdebar tiba-tiba dan kedua matanya terbuka cepat. Ia segera memeriksa bagian lain dari ranjang. Mendapati _angin_ di atas permukaan ranjangnya.

 _Di mana kedua orang itu?!_

Sesaat Shixun terbelalak hebat, giginya saling menekan kuat satu sama lain hingga suara decakan kencang keluar dengan lantang. Terduduk sebal, memandang pintu kamar mandi yang sialnya telah tertutup. Dan semakin sial karena Shixun tahu seratus persen jika pintu tersebut bahkan terkunci dari dalam sana. Tangannya spontan naik ke atas, mengacak surainya dengan frustrasi. Ia benar-benar kesal, terlebih dengan suara aneh yang baru saja terdengar pelan.

 _"S-Sehun… Akh!"_

Desahan yang membuat telinganya terasa terbakar. Terbakar api cemburu. _Well_ , terdengar sedikit menggelikan.

 _"Hm, ya, di sana…"_

Itu sungguh membuat Shixun terperosok pada kecemburuan yang memuncak. Rasa geramnya naik drastis berkali-kali lipat, ingin membuncah tak tertahan dan—

 _"Ah, keluarkan di dalam, sayangku… Akh…"_

— _demi kacang polong!_

Shixun bahkan sadar bahwa umpatan tak berguna dan sama sekali tidak bermoral tersebut tak hanya otak dan hatinya yang berucap, namun lidahnya turut mengumpat keras. Ia geram. Shixun iri!

Kenapa itu terdengar berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan yang satu ini; _"Keluarkan di luar, ya?"_

Bagaimana bisa dengan mudah Luhan menyuruh Sehun menghias sudut rahim dengan benihnya secara pasrah? Bagaimana dengan kabar dari benih-benih yang tersimpan dalam buah pelir Shixun? Apa Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali jika Shixun-juga-ingin-menuntaskan-klimaks-di-dalam-sana?!

Sebuah erangan kesal muncul, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Persetan dengan siapa yang bangun lebih pagi. Permainan tiga sekaligus bukanlah hal yang buruk bagi Shixun. Melihat piyama biru tua yang semalam Sehun kenakan tercampak miris di lantai, membuat kedua kakinya semakin semangat membawa ke hadapan pintu kamar mandi. Desahan dan tawa mungil terdengar dari dalam sana.

Dewa Neptunus! Mereka bercinta atau tengah bermain bebek karet?

 _Dug! Dug!_

Tangannya memukul keras pintu tersebut. Berharap salah satu di antara anak Adam yang tengah bercinta di dalam sana pada akhirnya mau berbelas kasihan dengan membuka pintu dan membawanya bergabung dalam permainan nafsu tubuh. _Kebiasaan memukul pintu dibandingkan mengetuknya?_

Yang tidak Shixun sangka sama sekali adalah sebuah tawa menggelegar dari dalam sana. Matanya melotot hebat, sudut bibirnya naik, dan tangannya terkepal erat menyadari itu merupakan tawa yang begitu nista dari kakak kembarnya.

"Jangan tertawa dan biarkan aku masuk!" teriaknya heboh. Shixun memukul pintunya lagi beberapa kali sebelum teriakan Sehun dari dalam membalasnya.

 _"Dengarkan ini, oke?!"_ pintanya nyaring, membuat Shixun mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran.

Di dalam sana, Luhan yang duduk di atas wastafel harus memekik keras ketika Sehun menarik pahanya mendekat, dalam beberapa detik melebarkan kedua pahanya, dan posisinya tersebut terbalas oleh hentakan kuat dari kejantanan Sehun. Itu menyakitkan, sangat perih, namun naifnya; begitu nikmat. Jika Sehun bermain asal hantam seperti ini, ia yakin prostatnya akan berdenyut nyeri setelah percintaannya selesai.

 _"Terlalu keras!"_

Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memancing jiwa kekanakan iri cemburu Shixun muncul dari luar kamar mandi. Dorongan dan tumbukan kuat di lubang rektumnya dari pinggul mahir Sehun seakan melumpuhkan seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Tenaganya bisa saja habis terkuras walau hanya digunakan untuk berteriak seperti ini.

Pemuda manis itu kembali meringis untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menggigit bibir bawah erotis sambil meremas surai Sehun. Suara kecipak dari rektumnya yang basah karena orgasme Sehun yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi membuat persetubuhan mereka semakin licin dan menggairahkan. Membakar otak satu sama lain dan menyelimutinya dengan kabut hitam nafsu yang sama sekali takkan membantu mereka supaya dapat keluar dalam permainan bercinta penuh gairah. Sehun gemas tak tertahan melihat bibir Luhan yang terus-terusan dipagut oleh sang pemiliknya, ia menatap lapar seolah bibir Luhan adalah satu-satunya mangsa yang terhidang di hadapannya saat musim dingin. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah buah ceri di gurun.

Sehun mengalah pada keinginannya dengan mencium bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan harus melepas pagutan pada bibirnya sendiri, beralih membalas ciuman basah dan panas yang Sehun awali. Lidah liarnya menari-nari, hingga keluar dari rongga mulut Luhan, dan menjilati bibir ranumnya. Ia menggigit gemas, menyisakan pekikan renyah yang terdengar merangsang bagi Sehun.

 _Terdengar brengsek bagi Shixun._

"Ayolah! Penisku sudah ereksi sempurna!

" _Sehun, uh…"_

Bukan itu yang ingin Shixun dengar. Suara menggoda Luhan yang baru saja bahkan membuat penis malangnya semakin tersiksa. Mata Shixun turun, memandangi penis malangnya yang hampir mengacung sempurna dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menyentuh ujung penisnya sendiri, cairan pra-ejakulasi keluar perlahan dari lubang kecilnya, menghantarkan desiran dingin yang memabukkan bersamaan dengan desahan Luhan di dalam sana. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri, menghasilkan erangan dari lidah Shixun. Tubuhnya mulai terasa sensitif, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan jemarinya.

Dengan satu erangan lagi dari Luhan, telapak Shixun mulai menggenggam pasti, matanya menutup perlahan seiring tangannya yang mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Kulit penisnya perlahan terbawa, merasakan sendiri bagaimana kejantanannya yang semakin menegang ketika intensitas gerakannya semakin cepat dan keras.

Walaupun Shixun bermain tunggal di luar sana, ia mampu merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dari pekerjaan tangannya sendiri. Suara Luhan yang begitu menggoda sudah cukup menemani permainannya yang mengenaskan. Titik-titik keringat mulai muncul dan berkumpul di dahi Shixun, tubuhnya bergetar ketika kejantanannya berdenyut-denyut. Telapak tangannya yang bergerak brutal di penisnya merasakan hangat tipis dari pangkal penisnya dan berjalan perlahan ke ujung. Cairan bening tersebut semakin meleleh membasahi ujung kelelakiannya, membuatnya terlihat mengkilat dan siap untuk dihisap.

 _"Sebentar lagi…"_

 _Ini juga sebentar lagi…_

Shixun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri yang tipis ketika tubuhnya mulai sedikit mengejang. Gerakan tangannya semakin tidak terkendali, semakin kuat menggenggam, dan berhasil membuatnya mendesah sendirian.

Ia mendongakkan kepala ketika rasa puas hampir menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Erangan mengalun dengan begitu panjang menuntun detik-detik klimaksnya.

"Cepat masuklah! Luhan ingin bermain bertiga."

Benar-benar— _asdfghjkl!_

Matanya terbuka, kepalanya kembali turun, dan tangannya berhenti mengocok penis ketika Sehun terkekeh geli di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Perbedaannya adalah pada keringat Sehun yang membanjiri tubuhnya, napasnya lebih memburu dibandingkan napasnya sendiri, dan penis Sehun terlihat bangga tegak mengacung dengan lumuran cairan putih kental yang Shixun yakini dengan pasti bahwa itu merupakan sperma.

"Kau bermain tunggal rupanya, Shixun." Sehun masih terkekeh dalam kegeliannya. Ia tak tahu lagi dengan cara apa yang dapat menggambarkan kepuasannya membuat Shixun bagai pecundang di depan matanya sendiri. Membandingkan bagaimana penisnya dan penis Shixun yang ereksi, penisnya lebih gagah keluar seperti pemenang kelas atas.

"Jangan mengejekku," kata Shixun tak bersemangat seperti kehilangan nyawa. Ya, nyawanya berada di ujung penisnya.

Shixun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Sehun menutup pintunya. Pria itu cemberut layaknya anak kecil. "Berapa kali aku perlu membayar klimaks dari ulah Sehun?" tanyanya saat ia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin, memancarkan pandangan yang sarat akan kekesalan dan dendam yang justru membuat Luhan ingin tertawa dari dalam hatinya.

Luhan mengalihkan lirikannya pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah menyalakan pancuran air. Luhan memandang penis Sehun yang masih berdiri tegak di bawah pancuran air, Sehun sengaja membersihkan spermanya sendiri, kemudian Luhan kembali menatap Shixun. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat, Sayang."

"Jam setengah enam," timpal Sehun di belakang sana.

"Kau sudah gila, Sehun! Pantas kau seperti belut kehilangan tulang di sini, Luhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika harus menerimaku lagi?"

"Jangan sok peduli, Tuan Shixun," Sehun berucap penuh remeh di ujung sana. Ia tertawa kecil setelah itu, dan tidak mendapat apa pun sebagai tindakan protes dari Shixun selain sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Luhan meraih tangan Shixun, mencumbu pipi Shixun yang sedang menutup mata, dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman singkat tetapi basah di bibirnya. "Lakukan… hingga kau rasa urat malumu yang baru saja diputuskan oleh Sehun kembali tersambung."

Shixun benar-benar tersenyum lebar bahagia mendengarnya. Ini brilian.

"Tetapi aku mau bertiga. Tunggu _Sehun_ , ya?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti racun apa yang mengontaminasi jalan pikiran Luhan. Tidak mengerti mantra atau guna-guna apa yang kakak kembarnya berikan pada Luhan hingga ia selalu mengistimewakan Sehun dengan berlebihan. Ia rasa ini tidak adil. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sehun lebih dewasa darinya, jadi seharusnya Luhan memberi perlakuan istimewa padanya yang terlihat lebih kekanakan, bukan pada Sehun!

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, adikku yang menyebalkan," sergah Sehun jahil. Ia mematikan pancuran air dan melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Dari awal aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Luhan _ingin_ bermain bertiga."

Satu hal yang Sehun yakini adalah kebodohannya sendiri. Yaitu membuat Shixun bernapas lega dan membuat Shixun semakin mencintai Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun memutar-balikkan fakta, berkata bahwa Luhan hanya mencintainya sehingga untuk bercinta pun Luhan harus menunggu dirinya. Masa bodoh.

Tangan kanan Sehun dan Shixun dengan kompak terulur bak memperlakukan seorang ratu. Kedua tangan Luhan saling menerima tangan yang tersedia untuknya, membawa tubuhnya ke depan hingga kakinya dapat menyentuh lantai, dan berpijak dengan pasti di sana. Ia meneguk air liur menyiapkan diri untuk _terobrak-abrik_ oleh dua suaminya sekaligus. Mungkin Luhan akan menjerit-jerit histeris setelah ini, dan kakinya akan menjadi lemas bagai jeli setelah orgasme terakhir yang dia dapatkan, kemudian dirinya berakhir berbaring di ranjang tanpa mampu berjalan hanya untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. _Dan itu terdengar berlebihan._

"Kau terlihat gugup, Sayang…" Sehun mengawalinya dengan penuh kelembutan, berbicara dengan nada yang sebegitu menggoda, menggelitik rongga dada, pun terasa hingga ke bagian perutnya, dan penisnya yang terkulai menjadi ikut bereaksi ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa kami terlihat benar-benar lapar?" tambah Shixun. Senyum aneh muncul dari bibir pemuda itu, membuat Luhan secara tidak sadar ikut membalas senyumnya ramah.

"Aku hanya melihat Shixun yang benar-benar kelaparan," jawab Luhan enteng, mengejek tepat di hadapannya. Dapat Luhan lihat dengan baik bagaimana ekspresi Shixun berubah begitu asam ketika ia mulai menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan gurauan lagi. Wajahnya menyerukan kalimat protes yang sama sekali tidak meluncur dari lidahnya. Luhan pikir mungkin Shixun tengah mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan membuat Luhan meminta maaf untuk lelucon tadi, Shixun. Apa perutmu tidak lapar setelah mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu sepanjang pagi hari ini?"

Ya—oh Tuhan! Sejak kapan kakak kembarnya menjadi pandai berbicara dan handal dalam merangkai kata?

Shixun hanya tersenyum tampan, reaksinya sebagai tanda setuju pada ucapan Sehun baru saja. Wajah Luhan mulai dihiasi warna merah padam menyadari dirinya mulai tidak dianggap lagi, melainkan menjadi bahan buah bibir yang hanya dapat menonton sang pengomel. Ia menjadi sebal sendiri, hasratnya yang naik dan hampir membuncah tatkala membayangkan dirinya berakhir lemas dengan rektum yang penuh akan cairan sperma seketika menghilang. Suasana hatinya benar-benar turun, tetapi ketika Sehun menarik bahunya untuk mendekat dan Shixun melangkah ke belakang tubuhnya, mendadak membangkitkan kembali bara api nafsu serta kabut hormon seksual yang sempat menipis.

Bibirnya yang jelas terbuka teraup sensual oleh bibir tipis Sehun. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat dua pasang telapak tangan dengan jari-jari panjangnya mulai bermain di sekitar pinggul dan perutnya, menyalakan cahaya silau yang membutakan matanya untuk mampu melihat siapa yang tengah bermain kurang ajar dengan kedua putingnya kini.

"Ah…" desahnya ketika sebelah bongkahan pantatnya teremas gairah dan sebuah tamparan mendarat pada daging kenyal tersebut. Membuat pantatnya bergetar sintal dan dari depan membuat cairan bening yang licin meleleh perlahan dari penis Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya ketika lidah nakal Sehun mendesak untuk masuk. Erangan tertahan mengalir tiada hentinya, Shixun juga menyerang bahu hingga leher dengan ciuman basah dan gigitan mematikannya yang membuat Luhan ingin mendesah tak terkendali dengan penis salah satu di antara mereka bertarung di dalam tubuhnya. Napasnya tersenggal ketika oksigen di dalam paru-parunya menipis, ulah Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat menggigit dan mengulum bibirnya tanpa jeda.

Luhan melepas paksa lumatan basahnya dengan Sehun, meninggalkan sebuah decapan kencang, dan potongan dari desah erotis Luhan. Sehun beralih mencium dada Luhan, kedua ibu jarinya bermain di puting Luhan yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Dengan bodoh ia melirik putingnya sendiri, membandingkan. Putingnya cokelat sedikit gelap. Mengetahui perbedaannya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Luhan kembali mengerang, memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang ketika tangan kanan Shixun meremas kejantanannya. Ia mendapat layanan bibir dari Shixun, saling memagut, dan bertukar air liur dengan intens. Kedua tangannya naik, meremas penuh kegemasan rambut Shixun yang sangat lembut. Ia terbuai oleh pekerjaan memikat dari kedua suaminya. Untuk mengetahui apa yang Sehun lakukan atau apa yang Shixun lakukan nyaris tak dapat lagi Luhan tentukan. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu kenikmatan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar habis-habisan dalam nafsu.

Jari telunjuk Shixun menyelip ke belahan pantat Luhan, menusuk dengan jantan lubangnya, membuat Luhan harus menahan desahan yang pasti akan terdengar begitu merdu jika Shixun tidak tengah menarik _saliva_ dari lidah Luhan dengan apitan dua belahan bibirnya dengan begitu intim. Ketiganya beradu panas dan bergemuruh hebat dalam suatu keinginan jasmani yang meletup-letup.

Telunjuk Shixun bergerak maju dan mundur di dalam sana, menghasilkan remasan yang lebih kuat di surainya dari jemari mungil Luhan. Sehun yang sedari tadi asyik pada mainan kembarnya di puting mengeras Luhan, mulai mengerti apa yang perlu ia lakukan. Kedua tangannya mendorong mundur tubuh Luhan, Sehun mencapai wastafel, dan duduk di atasnya dengan Luhan di hadapannya.

"Cepat satukan, Shixun," kata Sehun jengah.

"Sayangku, aku ingin kau menungging se-erotis mungkin."

Uh, Luhan basah mendengar suara Shixun. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, yang nyatanya langsung tersapa oleh ujung penis basah Sehun yang berdiri tegas di depan mulutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Cintaku?" Tangan Sehun membelai lembut kepala Luhan. Luhan merasakan dadanya tertiup angin dingin yang begitu menyegarkan ketika menatap wajah Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan, memasukkan penis Sehun dengan ukurannya yang lebih besar beberapa centi dari leher botol ke dalam mulutnya. Untuk menggenggam penis ereksi Sehun, ujung jemarinya takkan sampai menyentuh ujung ibu jari. Kejantanannya begitu perkasa dan gagah untuk memanjakan rektum Luhan.

Mulut hangatnya menampung penis Sehun, mencoba menghisap pelan sebelum kesadarannya tak berfungsi untuk menghitung berapa detik yang terjadi ketika Shixun menekan penisnya lebih dalam ke belahan pantatnya. Dindingnya mengetat refleks, dia mengerang kesakitan, menarik Sehun untuk ikut mengerang karena penisnya baru saja tergigit oleh Luhan.

Shixun puas dalam kehangatan dan basahnya lubang rektum Luhan ketika kejantanannya tenggelam sempurna di dalam. Tanpa mau menunggu, kedua tangannya meraih pinggul Luhan, meremasnya, dan menyentak satu kali dengan tajam tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

Sehun meringis ketika kejantanannya kembali tergigit oleh Luhan. Rasa ngilu dan nyeri mulai terasa, menghadirkan reaksi denyutan yang begitu kentara di bawah sana.

Shixun memulainya tanpa perasaan. Mengandalkan kelihaiannya bermain pinggul dengan intensitas gerakan yang membuat suara Luhan serak bersamaan dengan dinding rektum Luhan yang memanas, tanpa berkasih hati. Luhan tidak bercanda, jika Sehun mencoba melakukan apa yang Shixun lakukan, mungkin dinding rektumnya akan mengalami beberapa penderitaan, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Akh! Shixun…"

Suara rintihan merupakan ungkapan bagaimana Luhan merasa begitu tersiksa dalam kenikmatan yang tak mungkin dapat dia jelaskan secara detail ketika ujung penis Shixun menyerang prostatnya tanpa lelah. Jemarinya dengan kuat menggenggam sisi kanan dan kiri wastafel, menjaga tubuhnya untuk tidak tersentak maju ataupun mundur terlalu jauh. Fungsi otot dan rangkanya seakan menurun. Kaki beserta lengannya bergetar, lelah menahan.

Ia tidak mampu berbicara dengan baik jika kepemilikan Sehun masih bersarang di mulutnya yang minimalis. Bahkan untuk mengoralnya secara profesional saja Luhan takkan sanggup. Gerakan Shixun yang berirama namun sangat tak tertahan dalam kekerasannya melenyapkan keinginan Luhan, keinginan untuk membuat Sehun mendesah nikmat sambil meremas surainya. Ia tidak bisa memuaskan Sehun.

"Shixun! Oh Tuhan! Ahh… pelankan sedikit gerakanmu!"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar lapar."

 _Kelaparannya jelas membuat Luhan sekaligus Sehun—tersiksa._

Sehun berharap penisnya termanjakan dan mendapat servis paling menakjubkan di dunia dengan mulut dan lidah hangat Luhan yang mengecap seluruh incinya. Berharap dua bola kembarnya akan dimainkan oleh jemari nakal dan manja dari Luhan hingga lahar panas putihnya meluncur bebas ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan.

Luhan berharap dirinya kehilangan suara hanya karena meneriakkan nama mereka. Berharap kaki tangannya terkulai lemas dan bergetar hebat sebelum tubuhnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, kemudian menerima seluruh perhatian memanjakan dari kedua suaminya yang membuat pipi bersemu merah.

Ekspektasi keduanya runtuh.

 _Tetapi siapa pun tahu, pada suatu saat, hatinya akan terus terpatri untuk jatuh cinta hanya pada salah satu dari mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Q &A]**

 **Q** : Sehun sama Luhan sudah punya anak? Kenapa Luhan sama Shixun belum?

 **A** : Anak Sehun dan Luhan mengalami **keguguran**. Kenapa Shixun belum dapat? Karena sejak awal menikah, Sehun maupun Luhan **melarang** Shixun untuk orgasme di dalam rahim Luhan.

 **Q** : Marganya Sehun sama Shixun kok beda?

 **A** : Sebenarnya marga mereka sama. Hanya disesuaikan ke marga di Cina saja. Wu Shi Xun (dalam nama Mandarin) sama artinya dengan Oh Se Hun (dalam nama Korea).

* * *

Konflik ringan ada di chapter depan ye. Mungkin berkaitan masalah rahim ini sedikit rumit. Ini kesalahan fatalnya aku, menulis fanfiksi tanpa cari tahu materi yang mau diangkat. Terlanjur membuat fanfiksi ini sebelum gencar mencari-pengetahuan-sambil-menulis.

Rahim tanam pada pria sendiri untuk mencapai _conception_ (pembuahan) tidak dilakukan secara _intercourse_ , tetapi dengan bantuan medis yang sudah ahli dalam bidangnya. Tapi sayangnya di sini memang berbeda karena kesalahan aku (dikata rahimnya nyambung sama rektum apa ya). Hehehe. My mistake.

Selain itu, gaya menulis adegan dewasa dalam bentuk eksplisit sudah aku rasakan sejak lama tidak lagi cocok. Somehow cringy, tapi akan aku coba buat atasi. Jadi, beri aku waktu, antara merombak ulang, atau membiarkan seperti ini saja. Atau justru klik pada 'yes' lainnya untuk dilenyapkan. Kalau ada saran, bisa diberi pada kolom komentar atau langsung ke Private Message. Diterima dengan openminded.

Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya.

 **Edited on 6/28/17**


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun itu diam-diam sangat egois. Sungguh.

Dia telah belajar banyak untuk merelakan. Menyerahkan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki, tentu tak mudah. Tapi Sehun sudah pernah merasakannya. Dan yang dapat Sehun petik ialah merelakan itu menyakitkan. Kini, tugasnya adalah menjadi seorang egois.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Sehun perlu merelakan perelaan terbesarnya; kebahagiaan dari sang belahan hati. Maka, dia tidak harus membiarkan seluruh hatinya berdenyut ngilu lagi selama Luhan telah bahagia. Sama sekali tidak.

 _Karena_ _rasanya_ _sakit_ _sekali._

Gantian kepalanya yang berdenyut ketika ponselnya yang terdampar di rak penyimpanan bergetar. Dia mengerang panjang merasa kenikmatannya terganggu, jemarinya bermain di rambut Luhan yang terpampang di bawahnya.

Mereka masih bercinta, ingat?

"Shi—Xun, ambil ponselku," pintanya pada Shixun. Jika saja dia tidak duduk di atas wastafel sambil _dikerjai,_ Sehun juga tidak mau menyuruhnya. Tapi ia tak bisa, terlalu nikmat hanya untuk bergerak. Wajahnya memerah redam, di lehernya terlihat tonjolan tipis yang menyulur, uratnya. Sulit untuk berbicara, dan kepalanya terasa ingin meledak merasakan manuver lidah Luhan di bagian tersensitifnya.

"Enak saja! Aku sibuk!"

Sibuk menggenjot Luhan.

"Bocah sialan." Sehun merutuk adiknya. Kepalanya mendongak saat gigi-gigi Luhan bergesek di sekitar bagian tubuhnya yang menegang. Dia menutup mata erat begitu merasakan letupan pelangi yang perlahan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sialnya, getaran dari ponselnya masih ada, itu berhasil mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit kenikmatan gairah. Teramat menjengkelkan, rasanya ingin saja Sehun menghancurkan ponsel keparatnya. Dan sadar betul atas perjuangan Sehun yang dalam posisi tidak nyaman, Luhan menarik oksigen yang tersisa di rongga mulutnya hingga habis. Isapan itu benar menuntut, sampai-sampai Sehun menjambak surai Luhan yang lembut. "Sebentar lagi, sayang…" Sehun mengerang keras. Luhan dapat merasakan penis Sehun berdenyut dan semakin panas di dalam mulutnya. "Ahhhhh!"

Habislah penderitaan Sehun. Ratusan juta spermanya menari-nari di dalam rongga mulut Luhan—malang bagi sebagian yang jatuh menetes ke lantai marmer akibat tak cukup tampungan ( _ugh,_ jelas-jelas mulut Luhan super minimalis). Tanpa ragu, Luhan menelannya. Merasakan basa dari benih Sehun. Tiada kejijikan sedikit pun yang Luhan rasakan, itu tepat ketika tekstur keras dan licin yang ada di dalam mulutnya perlahan mengendur, Luhan ikut mengeluarkannya juga.

"Terima kasih, Sayangku." Sehun mengecupi sudut bibir Luhan. Belum dua kali kecup, bibirnya tertabrak keras dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan sendiri tiba-tiba mengaduh keras, mulutnya terbuka erotis, kemudian pekikan seksi mengalun tiada henti. Mata Sehun menyalang, menatap setajam mata pisau cengiran Shixun yang terlukis begitu polos di belakang tubuh Luhan, licik juga.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja…" kata Shixun bersalah. Tapi, setelahnya dia terkekeh malu.

Shixun sengaja menghentak Luhan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Kebohongan Shixun yang terdengar seperti nyata, justru terbelah menjadi alibi membosankan di telinga Sehun. Tangan hangatnya mengelus rahang Luhan, mengecup dahinya perlahan, sarat akan kasih sayang. Menyatakan permintaan maaf atas perlakuan kurang ajar Shixun. Sehun sangat mengagumi bagaimana desahan istrinya mengalun bebas menata rangkaian nada indah di telinganya. Dia terpesona sekali dengan wujud pemuda yang satu ini. Caranya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dahinya yang mengerut menahan nikmat, dan tiap tetes keringat percintaan, semua membuat Sehun ingin hanya duduk tenang di wastafel sambil menyaksikan gambaran Luhan. Hanya Luhan seorang cintanya. Oke, sebelum, "Pergilah kerja, Sehun! Luhan punyaku. Sana, pergi! Uhh…"

 _Iblis yang satu ini._

Dia baru saja mengusir?

Mungkinkah saudara kembarnya adalah Shixun? Si egois dan empunya sifat kekanakan yang amit-amit?

Iya, _sih_ Sehun juga egois. Tapi Shixun sudah kelewatan. Punyaku, katanya. Shixun terlalu berlebihan dalam menaruh hak klaimnya pada Luhan.

"Lebih pelan, Shixun. Kau tidak melihat Luhan tersiksa, _huh_? Dan satu lagi, spermamu harus jatuh berceceran, bukan masuk ke dalam Luhan. Kau dengar itu." Sehun bangkit, mengambil ponselnya di rak dan membuka sebuah pesan yang menanti untuk ia baca. Pesan dari manajernya.

"Terdengar mengenaskan. Sayangnya, aku tidak berjanji."

Sesaat Shixun menjawab, tubuh Luhan menegang, matanya terbelalak kaget. Sehun apalagi. Tidak terima, dia membalik badannya dan menggertakkan gigi bagai anjing siap menggigit orang asing.

Shixun. Tanpa sengaja ia sudah mengangkat bendera merah perangnya pada Sehun. Shixun yang masih bersenggama bersama Luhan—sungguh meminta adanya acara pemusnahan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Twin Husband-**

.

.

.

 **By HanSeoRin1**

.

.

 **HunHan | XunHan**

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun Sehun berkecimpung di dunia _entertainment_. Berdiri di atas panggung, menghibur bersama teman satu grupnya membuat Sehun bisa menghirup bebasnya dunia. Sedikit pikirannya lega, berlari cepat menghidari urusan rumah tangga yang terpikir berbelit hanya karena kehadiran adik sialannya. Semua tak lagi bisa terulang dari awal untuk mengubah. Sehun menyesal sekali.

Setelah bertahan sendirian dalam emosi yang nyaris membakar habis lembaran otak normalnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk sekedar menghela napas panjang. Dia harus terlihat dewasa kini. Berdebat dengan Shixun tidak akan membuat puluhan ribu Won masuk ke rekeningnya. Lagipula ada Luhan di sana. Dia tidak mau dicap buruk oleh istrinya sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kondisi Luhan sehabis berangkat kerja. Ia menyerahkan kondisi Luhan pada Shixun sepenuhnya. Dan dia benar-benar akan membakar Shixun dalam lautan neraka jika satu nyawa spermanya berhasil berjuang hingga titik keajaiban Luhan.

Histeria muncul. Menggema ketika di layar televisi _on air_ menampakkan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang pelit, arogan, tetapi terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona.

Penggemarnya tak tahu-menahu alasannya tersenyum; untuk siapa dia tersenyum. Setiap sadar kamera mulai menyorotnya, Sehun terbayang istrinya yang manis tengah duduk nyaman di sofa sambil menontonnya dari mansion, memantau aktivitas suaminya dari jauh. Menunggu hingga Sehun kembali pulang, lalu membuatnya tersenyum lagi—setidaknya itu yang selalu Luhan lakukan sebelum adanya Shixun.

Membayangkan Luhan, cukup menghasilkan kerinduan pada pemuda mungilnya.

Sehun rindu Luhan.

* * *

"Astaga, penebar pesona."

Adalah reaksi pertama di mansion Sehun ketika Sehun tersenyum manis. Cemoohan tak tahu tata krama dari Shixun. Bibirnya terangkat, lalu decihan muncul. Reaksi kedua adalah pekikan gemas dari Luhan yang menganggap Sehun sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti _fanboy_.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa kamar itu mengulum senyum sambil mengunyah sereal bermandikan susu mendengar reaksi Shixun. Tangan kiri menopang mangkuk, dua kakinya sembunyi di dalam selimut, persis seperti manusia yang tengah tidak enak badan. _Atau lebih tepatnya seperti_ _pemalas._ "Adik kurang ajar. Sehun tampan, Shixun," sanggahnya pelan.

Shixun mengendikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli, kelopak matanya tetap turun melihat televisi yang membuatnya tidak berselera. "Jika aku yang berada di sana, pasti lebih tampan."

"Faktanya, lebih tampan suami yang punya kerjaan," jawab Luhan santai, sendok yang ada di tangan kanannya bergerak mengajar Shixun sebagai iringan. Terlalu santai dengan _pose_ malas bersamaan dengan kunyahan sereal.

"Iya! Aku juga bisa bekerja!"

Mendengar nada sengit yang muncul dari lidah Shixun menjadikan otak Luhan terhampiri pikiran-pikiran nakal dan licik. Shixun mungkin mulai merasa tidak mau kalah. Luhan memang hobi membandingkan kedua suaminya, semata-mata untuk membuat Shixun (atau terkadang Sehun) lebih dewasa saja. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" Luhan menyeringai setelah menelan serealnya.

"Ya ampun, Lu. Orangtua kita…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Orangtua kita sangaaaat cerdas. Tapi, bagaimana jika kita tiba-tiba jatuh miskin?"

Mendengus ringan, Shixun menjawab, "Itu tidak mungkin, sayang."

"Tiada yang tidak mungkin. Kau bisa bekerja perusahaan _Appa_."

"Di bidang obat-obatan?"

"Hm." Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

Ayah Sehun dan Shixun adalah pengusaha di bidang obat-obatan. Sejak remaja, hidupnya penuh akan tataan manajemen ideal yang akurat. Ibu sendiri yang masih terlihat cantik mempesona di kalangan usianya merupakan seorang dokter bagian farmasi. Sebuah rumah sakit utama dan beberapa cabang lain yang tersebar dari tengah kota Seoul dapat mencapai puluhan. Dulu sampai sekarang, ketelitian dan kecerdasan yang beliau miliki adalah kunci kesuksesannya. Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu tua dengan duduk santai di mansionnya. Sialnya, itu tidak mungkin—mengingat Shixun yang menolak untuk bekerja menggantikan jabatan sang ayah.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mau. Jadi aku bisa merombak semua obatnya dengan membuat obat baru supaya Sehun tidak terus kau manjakan."

Ya ampun, kalau pun itu ada benarnya _dan_ terdengar rasional, lebih baik rombakan tersebut berfungsi supaya Shixun tidak bersikap manja lagi. Luhan terang saja mendelik. Entah Sehun, entah Shixun, dari awal Luhan mencoba tidak peduli. Dia hanya mau bersikap adil. Tapi nyatanya Shixun masih merasa bahwa dirinya diasingkan tanpa pemanjaan dari Luhan. "Jujur saja, kalau yang begitu, lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelung di balik selimut, Shixun."

Shixun mendecih pelan seperti anak kecil yang tak dibolehkan masuk ke dalam kolam bola-bola. "Tidak akan, nanti tubuhku berisi seperti _kau_."

"Apa?!" Tiga detik terlewati hanya dengan saling menatap. Luhan dengan matanya yang melotot tidak terima, sedang Shixun mengedip lugu merasa tak bersalah. Gaya yang Luhan tunjukkan adalah hal paling aneh, bahkan sereal di mulutnya sama sekali belum dia telan. _Berisi_. Dia berpikir dan terus berpikir memastikan apa maksud Shixun. "Aku… gendut?"

 _Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan!_

Shixun dengan santainya mengecup kening Luhan satu kali, jarinya menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut di sebelah telinga Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bukan gendut, _baby_. Tapi, berisi."

Pemuda manis itu mendengus lalu memandang lagi acara _live_ di televisinya. Menyempatkan diri untuk mengunyah dan menelan sebelum berkata, "Berisi dan gendut itu sebelas-dua belas. Kau juga bahkan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan _baby_. _Baby_ gendut. Sangat mengerikan, asal kau tahu."

Terdengar sekali dari nadanya bahwa titik ketersinggungan Luhan tercubit. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini. Dia takkan ambil pusing dengan ejekan. _Biasanya._ Shixun cemberut, bahunya menurun malas. Dengan jengah, ia menggaruk lengannya, Shixun merasa bahwa dirinya salah bicara. "Kau sensitif sekali. Seperti ibu hamil."

"Terserahmu, Shixun." Luhan ikut-ikutan cemberut. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu. Ketika bulan telah berkuasa di atas langit dengan berkas cahaya peraknya, dan pulang ke mansion. Bayangan senyum Luhan yang menyambutnya akan mengusir rasa lelah. Bibir _plum_ dengan lengkungan nyaris sempurna itu mampu membuat dunia Sehun seakan berhenti berputar. Senyumnya sangat-sangat menakjubkan, jujur saja. Luhan begitu menggoda dan begitu indah. Tetapi, lagi-lagi pikiran menyebalkan datang menghancurkan seluruh ekspektasinya sebelum membuka pintu depan. Kaki Sehun terasa dihentikan secara paksa. Pikiran yang sama untuk belakangan ini; Sehun duga, bisa saja Luhan tengah _bersenang-senang_ dengan Shixun.

Apa yang dialaminya kemarin malam sudah cukup!

Terpaksa mata Sehun melirik _paper bag_ , kotak kecil berisi sebuah _Chocolate Lava Cake_ kesukaan Luhan di tangan kanannya.

Sehun jadi ragu sendiri untuk memberinya pada sang istri.

Menghela napas panjang, Sehun membuka pintu, berharap Luhan duduk manis dengan segelas teh hangat pelepas dahaga untuknya sementara Shixun sudah terlelap di kamar. Jika seperti itu, mereka bisa menikmati kue _dessert_ nya bersama-sama, dilingkupi aura romantis. Dan guratan lelah di wajah Sehun menemukan Luhan yang—sialnya—menekuk mulut habis-habisan di lantai dasar sambil menatapnya manja.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, Sayangku?" Ia menutup pintu, lalu ketika berbalik badan matanya segera bertubrukan dengan manik Luhan. Kelopaknya mengerjap meminta iba. "Kenapa mulut indahmu menjadi kapal jungkir balik?" Sehun mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan kaki yang membawa ke arah Luhan di _big_ sofa. Dia masih saja sempat tersenyum untuk menghibur Luhan di rasa pegal yang menyerang setiap sendinya. _Seharusnya Luhan yang tersenyum pada Sehun_. Sementara menaruh kue yang dibelinya ke meja, tangannya merangkul pinggang Luhan, bibirnya yang nakal mencumbui pipi hingga leher istrinya. Tetapi, apa reaksi yang Sehun dapatkan?

Hanya Luhan yang diam seperti ikan goreng saus pedas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Tidak."

Sebuah jawaban singkat mampu menghadirkan beribu spekulasi cerewet di dalam otak Sehun. Salah satu dari kesekiannya adalah; Shixun.

"Apa Shixun berbuat nakal?"

"Dia mengejekku gendut, Sehun…" Bibir Luhan kembali menawan ketika berubah mengerucut. Matanya berbinar, memeluk tubuh Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Terasa hangat. "Dia malah menyamakanku dengan ibu hamil. Kau tahu kan, Xiao Lu juga tidak pernah suka dikatai gendut," tambahnya. Manja sekali. Dan Sehun rasa, manja Luhan tidak pada saat yang tepat. Dia sedang ingin Luhan yang dewasa untuk berduaan seperti ini.

"Hm, Shixun mungkin hanya bercanda, sayang. _Nah_ , aku membawa _Lava Cake_ kesukaanmu." Sehun setengah tersenyum lebar, terlebih saat Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sehun pikir nampaknya pemuda mungil itu tertarik.

" _Lava Cake_?"

"Yap."

Luhan melirik _paper bag_ di meja, tangannya meraih dan membuka. Luhan terdiam sesaat, Sehun bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Luhan menelan ludahnya.

Harapan Sehun terbang tinggi, istri lelakinya pasti senang sekali bisa merasakan kue yang satu itu. Tapi ternyata tiba-tiba Luhan menatapnya dengan mata galak. "Ya Tuhan. Kau dan Shixun sama saja! Apa kau berniat membuatku sungguhan gendut dengan memberi kue tinggi karbohidrat?!"

Luhan berang sambil melepas peluknya.

Sehun masih diam menelan penjelasan Luhan. Dari kesensitifan atas sebutan gendut yang Shixun ucapkan. Lalu dengan _Lava Cake_ yang padahal tidak terlalu buruk jika sekali-kali mengkonsumsinya. Lagipula Shixun tidak sepenuhnya bercanda; Luhan memang terlihat berisi. Pipinya lebih kencang dan semakin menggemaskan. Sebenarnya ada titik terang yang tertutup kain hitam di otaknya. Jantung Sehun berdegub tak sabar, kepalanya seakan berputar tak beres untuk mencoba menarik kain hitam itu. Sehun hanya ingin memastikan. Supaya segalanya jelas. Dan tidak memposisikannya pada tempat sebagai suami yang selalu dibodohi.

"Maksudku—Iya, Luhan," katanya. Sehun menelusur badan Luhan dari pipi hingga perut (Luhan terlihat kurang suka dengan pandangan itu). Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun akui pasti Shixun sedikit pun tidak mengejek Luhan gendut, nyatanya Luhan tetap indah, bahkan semakin indah. "Kau memang… gendut. Gendut sekali seperti sapi."

Suaminya sendiri yang mengejek, tanpa ekspresi bercanda. Sehun terlihat serius untuk menghinanya. Di saat itulah rasanya Luhan ingin menangis keras dengan mata yang menyalang. Tak peduli betapa bodohnya jika ia benar melakukannya.

"Oh Sehun! Kukatakan saja ya, aku tidak gendut, dan aku sangat membencimu!" Luhan menyingkirkan bungkus kuenya, menjauh dari Sehun sebelum ia terlanjur menangis di hadapannya. Dia bangkit, dan berlalu dengan langkah kaki menghentak kesal. Setiap hentakan yang menggema di ruangan luas itu, menghantarkan tusukan duri. Iramanya menjelma menjadi tamparan tak kasat mata, berusaha menarik Sehun ke masa lalunya yang begitu pahit. Ketika suara tapakan kaki beralaskan selop tidur Luhan menyamar pelan-pelan, cukup dalam satu kedipan, titik terangnya terbuka.

Sehun sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan untuk ejekan tanpa fakta barusan. Tapi, dia rasa percuma saja dia meminta maaf. Sebab seharusnya Luhan yang meminta maaf atas _pengingkaran janji_ nya.

.

.

Luhan sungguhan hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Twin Husband-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Terdengar mengenaskan. Sayangnya, aku tidak berjanji."_

 _"Sayangnya, aku tidak berjanji."_

 _ **"Aku tidak berjanji."**_

Jika saja Shixun tidak pernah mengatakannya tadi pagi, mungkin untuk malam ini Sehun bisa bersantai bahagia. Dari makna bicaranya, Shixun seperti suami yang sudah pernah menaruh benih di dalam Luhan jauh-jauh hari. Hampir setiap coretan tanggal di agenda, Sehun selalu pulang malam setelah bekerja. Peluang Shixun untuk mendahuluinya tanpa sepengetahuan bukanlah suatu mustahil. Dia keras kepala yang manja. Peluangnya besar sekali. Adiknya tidak bisa lagi ditoleransi. Dan—Luhan. Istrinya ini benar-benar…

Pendusta yang baik.

* * *

Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin bersamaan ketika Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan Shixun bergeletak di ranjang. Dia tidak melihat apa pun yang bertambah gendut di setiap bagian tubuhnya, malah Luhan pikir dirinya terlihat semakin cantik dan bersinar akhir-akhir ini. Matanya melirik Sehun dari cermin, pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Langsung saja Luhan setengah berlari menghampiri suami pertamanya.

Sehun tak pernah kasar padanya. Serius. Bahkan ketika harus menikah dengan Shixun, dia menanggapi dengan kasih sayang, bukan?

Sehun itu baik. Sehun itu penyabar. Sehun bak malaikat untuk Luhan. Tapi kenapa untuk yang satu ini;

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Luhan mengernyit tertinggalkan Sehun yang menutup pintu kamar dengan begitu kasar. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit dan mundur, terkejut. Melihat Sehun yang telah memakai piyama tetapi tidak langsung menggeleparkan diri di atas permukaan ranjang, adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi Luhan. Wajahnya apalagi. Memandang apa pun dan siapa pun dengan tatapan tak berminat, bahkan istrinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa sejak berbicara masalah sebutan gendut di lantai dasar akan berefek seperti ini. Shixun menyebutnya gendut, Sehun membenarkan dan justru menyamainya dengan sapi. Luhan yang manis dan proporsional mirip seperti sapi?

Bukankah Luhan yang seharusnya marah?

Lagi-lagi rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja.

" _Baby_ Lu, lupakan Sehun." Shixun yang siap sedia merebah badan di ranjang mengingatkan Luhan. "Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan malam denganku?"

Luhan tahu menghabiskan malam dengan Shixun berarti apa. Di saat seperti ini, Shixun mengajaknya? Sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bukan enggan, tapi Sehunnya tengah tidak beres di sana, tidak mungkin Luhan mau memprioritaskan hal gairah.

"Shixun, kumohon. Aku tahu Sehun sedang tidak baik." Kaki Luhan mundur tanpa harapan, bokongnya jatuh di pantat ranjang.

Shixun tidak mau melihat Luhan begini. Luhan jarang bertingkah putus asa. Shixun duduk dan dengan kedua lututnya berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dua tangannya yang bersih melingkar di perut Luhan, memeluknya dari belakang. "Lebih baik kita istirahat, _baby_." Bibir yang persis seperti bibir Sehun itu mengecupi tengkuk Luhan, menyuruh bulu-bulu halus Luhan meremang. "Semua akan baik-baik saja esok pagi," tambahnya.

Dengan pergerakan sigap, Shixun menggendong Luhan yang lunglai ala pengantin. Dijatuhkannya si istri ke posisi tidur. Tepat seperti dugaannya, dengan keras Luhan tertawa geli. Bibirnya tekuak begitu manis dan lucu ketika dia tertawa. Semua pertukaran ekspresi Luhan untuk menjadi ceria, membuat Shixun tersenyum lega. Ikut tertawa bahagia dan memberi ciuman kupu-kupu di sekitar wajah Luhan.

Itu baik.

Tapi, mereka tidak sadar jika seorang pemuda tengah berdiri menyandar pada pintu kamar. Bersedekap, satu kaki kanannya tertekuk dan bertumpu pada pintu di belakangnya. Dia mendengus, bibir kirinya naik sedikit. Tampak kecut.

"Dan di saat seperti ini, bahkan dia sempat bersenang-senang."

 _Menyakitkan_ _…_

 _K_ _emudian semua tidak akan baik-baik saja esok pagi._

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Twin Husband-**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mimpi buruk.

Memimpikan sang suami, dua-duanya. Tidak ingat pasti bagaimana mimpinya, tapi setelah rangkai cerita tidur itu habis, dada Luhan terasa dilubangi besi. Sesak sekali. Sesaat Luhan terbangun, ia memandang kosong Shixun yang berbaring sedikit turun dari posisinya. Tepat di sebelah perutnya kepala Shixun berada. Tangannya tetap setia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif. Shixun terlihat sangat nyaman.

Yang Luhan herankan adalah, jika dia melihat ke arah kanannya, mengapa hatinya seakan dijalari rasa rindu yang ngilu?

Sehun. Apa dia sungguhan tidur di kamar tamu?

Dengan memberi belaian singkat di surai Shixun, Luhan menyingkirkan lengan suaminya, bangkit untuk keluar kamar. Dia nyaris limbung efek bangun tidur. Hanya suara deguban jantungnya saja yang dapat Luhan dengar, lantai atas begitu sunyi. Mungkin ia perlu mempekerjakan beberapa _maid_.

Luhan turun ke lantai dasar, segera memasuki kamar tamu yang paling dekat dengan tangga, tapi tidak ada siapa pun juga. Merajut langkah ke kamar tamu yang terakhir adalah hal yang membuat air liur Luhan tertelan begitu pahit. Ia tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari lantai dasar maupun kamar tamu ini. Situasi heningnya seakan mengikat paru-paru Luhan dengan tali tambang.

Belum tangannya bersalaman dengan kenop, atensinya tertarik terlebih dulu pada secarik _sticky notes_ berwarna hitam yang ditempel pada permukaan pintu. Potongan memori menusuk otak melalui penglihatan Luhan. Ingatan tentang bagaimana bentuk tulisan yang Luhan yakini merupakan tulisan tangan Sehun.

Bertintakan warna putih, _Hangul_ tak terlalu rapi itu bertutur—

 _"Kau hamil, Luhan. Pastikan kandunganmu pagi ini juga sebelum kau menemuiku."_

—apa ini?

Suara aneh bersorak di dalam diri Luhan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tak tahu kenapa, sebelah tangan Luhan bergerak dengan sendirinya mengusap perut. Matanya ikut jatuh di piyama oranye bermotifkan potongan buah jeruk yang tengah ia kenakan. Menatap penuh rasa tidak percaya. Menyentuh perutnya secara tak langsung membuat otaknya ditembaki puluhan butir senjata, menjadikannya tak dapat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Dan rasanya Luhan ingin mati konyol.

Enggan menunggu kepastian lebih lama lagi, terkejar dengan jadwal mandi, memasak sarapan, dan menyiapkan keperluan dua suaminya, Luhan menguntai larian tipis ke kamarnya. Shixun masih saja tertidur pada posisi yang sama. Dia menggigit bibirnya ragu. Membuka lemari kecil kesehatan yang terpaku di dinding dan meraih sebuah bungkusan _testpack_ di dalamnya.

"Luhan! Berhentilah gugup, Brengsek! I-ini… untuk delapan bulan bersama Sehun. Kau pasti bisa mengandungnya lagi, Luhan!" Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pasti, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. " _Fighting_!"

Penuh harapan tinggi, Luhan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

 _'_ _Y_ _a, Luhan. Semua akan menjadi lebih baik setelahnya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menunggu urinnya bereaksi, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan wajah dan giginya. Waktu empat menit berubah menjadi saat-saat yang mendebarkan bagi Luhan. Di dalam otaknya tercetak jelas gambaran _pregnancy test_ yang telah menunjukkan dua garis untuk kepositifan. Berbagai fantasi menari indah di bayangannya. Menghantui dengan lembut, menunggu kepastian. Perlu beberapa detik untuk duduk di sisi ranjang supaya batinnya siap. Detik di saat si pangeran Shixun justru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaku itu menguap. "Aku bangun sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, ya." Shixun dengan suara serak kanak-kanak akibat selesai hibernasinya terkekeh, beringsut mendekati Luhan, dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri. Dia melanjut, "Mau _bermain_ untuk pagi ini, _baby_?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Shixun."

Dan Shixun jadi diam, seperti anjing peliharaan yang patuhnya bukan main.

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dengan selimut kebahagiaan yang melingkupi perasaan Luhan, dia berlari begitu cepat dan girang ke dalam kamar mandi. Tiada waktu yang tepat bagi Shixun untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Bahkan teriakan nyaring berbunyi " _yay_!" di dalam kamar mandi, hanya membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

Shixun heran dengan wajah Luhan yang tersiratkan rasa teramat bahagia. Berbagai macam warna enerjik sedikit tersurat di titik-titik wajah Luhan. Pipinya merona sangat manis, senyumnya lebar seakan ia baru saja mengalami hal terindah dalam hidupnya, serta tangannya yang menggenggam gemas lembaran tipis kecil berwarna putih. Luhan berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik jika seperti ini. Parahnya lagi, ini baru yang kedua kalinya Shixun melihat ekspresi Luhan seperti itu—yang pertama ketika Sehun melamar Luhan.

"Ada apa…"

"Positif, Shixun!"

Luhan berlari lagi keluar kamar. Melewati koridor, menuruni lima belas anak tangga, berlanjut ke sepuluh anak tangga lagi, dan menapaki lantai dasar sebelum membuka kamar tamu yang Sehun gunakan. Tapi itu malah membuat Luhan geram saja untuk membayangkan. Semua gerakan kancilnya terikuti Shixun yang keheranan di belakang. Shixun tidak mau ketinggalan berita juga, tentu saja.

Shixun. Pemuda jiplakan Sehun, dapat mendengar gumaman riang yang beberapa kali meluncur dari lidah Luhan, dia tidak tahu apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Sama sekali tidak tahu saking cepatnya.

Ketika kedua kaki Luhan yang mungil terhenti di depan kamar tamu, jemarinya bergerak perlahan. Berniat menyentuh kenop, tapi tanpa memberinya waktu, pintu itu terayun membuka. Shixun sendiri juga terkejut.

"Positif?"

Sehun sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Di jarak sedekat ini, Luhan tidak tahu mengapa bisa Sehun terlihat jauh dan dingin. Sebuah senyum entah senyum bahagia atau mengerikan tergambar sangat-sangat jelas di bibirnya. Senyum itu selaras dengan nada dingin Sehun. Di tubuhnya melekat kemeja hitam dan jins yang dibalut jaket _leather_. Ada sebuah koper di sebelah kaki kanan Sehun berdiri, yang mengajak jantung Luhan berdebar sangat kencang tak pasti. Pikiran Luhan hancur tidak berbentuk, menanyakan apa yang ingin Sehun lakukan.

"I-iya—positif, Sehun!" Dengan napas yang masih memburu, senyum yang setengah memudar, Luhan menjawab sambil mengangguk. Begitu ingin memeluk Sehun, tapi puluhan juta saraf yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya menolak aneh.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku baru tahu bahwa janji ada untuk diingkari."

Sebelum bertanya melalui ucapan, dahi Luhan yang berkerut telah menjelaskan banyak bahwa dia kebingungan.

"Aku akan pergi sementara dari mansion."

Habis sudah senyum bahagia Luhan.

Sehun menarik kopernya, memberi senyum separuh sinis untuk Luhan dan Shixun. Kakinya berjalan begitu tegas menghampiri pintu depan, namun tangan Luhan yang ringkih akibat keterkejutan, menghentikan langkah Sehun. "Kau sudah mengatur semua keperluannya? Apa agensi tahu? Kapan kau kembali? Kau tidak sarapan dulu? Kenapa mendadak sekali, _sih_? Dan… dan kenapa harus pergi?" Pemuda cantik itu merengut sedih. Pertanyaannya keluar begitu rapuh dari lidahnya tanpa menyembunyikan sedikitpun rasa kecewa.

 _Bisakah Luhan menangis sekarang juga?_

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menahan lengannya. Ada rasa bersalah yang Sehun rasakan ketika mata rusa berwarna coklat manis sejernih madu Luhan bertemu dengan maniknya. Rasa bersalah yang sama sekali tidak perlu dia pikirkan lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya, agensi tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu, bahkan dengan status pernikahan mereka jika begini caranya. Lagipula, Sehun tidak berpikir untuk itu.

"Aku hanya memberikan ruang bebas bagi suami-istri yang sebenarnya. Karena tujuh tahun sudah, tapi hanya ini yang kudapat," papar Sehun santai, meninggalkan raut kebingungan dari Shixun dan Luhan. Dia menepis tangan istrinya kasar, beralih menatap Shixun. "Selamat untuk kehamilan istrimu, Tuan Wu."

Luhan maupun Shixun melongo heran.

" _Hyung_! Jangan bertele-tele. A-apa maksudmu?!"

Jika Shixun mulai menyebutnya sopan sebagai adik, dia serius untuk apapun itu. Luhan kelabakan. "Tunggu, Sehun! Kupikir ini bukan karena Shixun, tetapi buah hati _kita_!"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak perlu diarahkan ke pernyataan yang salah, Nyonya Wu. Rawat keponakanku dengan baik, oke?"

Luhan menyalang. Final, air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir. "Jangan kurang ajar memanggil anakmu sendiri dengan sebutan keponakan, Sehun!" Luhan sama sekali tidak mau terlihat lemah dengan tangisnya. Dia tetap saja laki-laki! Namun Sehun telah memaksanya secara tidak langsung. Jadi air mata Luhan perlahan tetap mengalir. Sehun tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang tidak terlalu jelas!

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. "Oh ya, ada hal-hal yang telah kuurus sejak tadi malam," katanya mengarah pada Shixun. Dia masih saja menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sesaat Sehun menatap Shixun penuh wibawa, kemudian berganti dengan tatapan tak tega pada Luhan yang menangis hening sambil terus menggenggam erat potongan _pregnancy test_ di tangan kanannya. Bukti itu hanya akan membuat dada Sehun semakin tersakiti. Sakit sekali.

"Dan Luhan," suara Sehun kembali keluar. Terdengar parau dan menyedihkan. _Hentikan_ … _Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi_. _Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda._ Persetan jika setelah ini Luhan takkan berhenti menangisinya. Luhan harus merasakan perasaan Sehun yang selalu terbelenggu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Surat perceraian kita akan keluar secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

OH—ASDFGHJKLUEUDH!

BERAPA LAMA VAKUMNYAA?! SEBENTAR SIH, TAPI AUTHOR TERLANJUR KANGEN BERAT, YA AMPUN! Kejer ((author maunya vakum sampai tiga tahun ke depan, tapi… XD))

Comeback aku bawain lagi **Twin Husband** ~ Seperti apa yang kubilang, konfliknya seriously ada. _Aku usahakan_ 5 chapter sudah selesai.

Curhat dikit boleh? Tiba-tiba author gemes sendiri sama Shixun. Pls maafin kekhilafan author :'v Pengen banget ada duplikatnya Sehun hahaha

Sebenarnya sedikit ngerasa aneh juga dateng-dateng bawa yang ini. Passion nulis sempat hilang abis setelah ada plagiasi menyeluruh/? Untungnya dia udah menghapus meskipun dengan cara yang kurang sopan. Semoga gak ada lagi kejadian merugikan seperti itu. Dan much much thank you buat siapa pun yang ngerasa udah berbaik hati ngasih warning ke aku masalah plagiasinya :((

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang berharap banget XunHan dikurangin dan HunHan dibanyakin. Alur HunHan mesti pisah sesuai konflik, jadi momen HunHannya harus kandas di sini. Sekali-kali Sehun kelihat ngenes yaa~

XD XD

Mind to Review?

.

.

 **Big thanks to :**

seluhunhanshp | LisnaOhLu120 | farfaridah16 | leedongsun3 | mandwa | Izzycahsli755 | BB137 | egatoti | fitrysukma39 | Chie Atsuko | XikaNish | meysialfionitacindyroring | AlienBaby88 | Eun810 | Nataskuuk

misharutherford | Bihun | Greene 88 | viohunhan | My jeje | Selene3112 | fabkaihunlous | afifahnur914 | KimRyeona19 | inayasalsa | nonameshippeer | luhannieka | kkamjongyehet | firaamalia25 | AceFanFan

Novey | Oh lia | dearmykrishan | niaexolu | maknaehehso


	4. Chapter 4

Apa yang selama ini telah terjadi, begitu saja hilang bersama perginya Sehun. Kilasan kebersamaan mereka seperti bayangan; bayangan Sehun, yang selalu mengikuti ke mana tuannya pergi. Luhan rasa dirinya mulai gila—cukup gila—untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, meskipun, Luhan tahu Shixun ada di sampingnya. Walaupun Shixun pada dasarnya ikut mengukir kisah bersama dirinya dan Sehun, namun ia tahu, takkan semudah itu menggantikan posisi Sehun di dalam jiwanya. Dan sekarang semua telah terbungkus menjadi memori.

Memori buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Twin Husband-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By HanSeoRin1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan | XunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam, satu hari, hingga satu minggu Sehun tidak kembali ke mansion. Terasa seperti satu menit saja Sehun meninggalkannya, dan memberi luka di hatinya seperti luka itu telah ada sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Rasa sakit selalu ada tiap Luhan membuka matanya pada pagi hari. Hatinya berteriak, mengingatkan Luhan akan pelukan manja Sehun di pinggangnya setiap pagi buta, kemudian Luhan akan mengecup dahi lelaki itu hingga rasanya Luhan adalah lelaki terberuntung di dunia ini menyeruak di setiap sudut rongga dadanya. Tapi, yang Luhan alami sudah berbeda. Satu minggu ini Shixun yang mengurung kepalanya di depan dada, selalu menjadi penenangnya tiap malam kala rindunya kepada Sehun muncul. Katakan ini berlebihan, tetapi Luhan tahu, perpisahan mereka bukanlah perpisahan dengan senyuman, bukan diakhiri dengan haru dan janji bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama… namun amarah Sehun. Dengan calon _surat perceraian_. Bagaimana Luhan bisa memaafkan dirinya?

 _Atau setidaknya memaafkan Sehun yang telah salah berprasangka…_

Luhan akan menerima Sehun kembali dan takkan membiarkan dirinya untuk pergi lagi walau Sehun hanya datang untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Sejak Sehun meninggalkannya, perasaan resah di dalam dirinya telah bertumbuh menjadi kengerian yang gelap. Apa pun itu, semuanya, terasa hambar di lidahnya. Dan jikalau bisa sedikit nakal, ciuman Shixun juga terasa seperti kau mencium daging cumi-cumi yang tidak amis. Hambar meski terasa kenyal.

Luhan merasakannya. Merasakan ibu jari Shixun yang berjalan lembut di punggung tangannya ketika mereka melihat penampilan grup Sehun di televisi. Dan jelas, tak ada Sehun di sana, tanpa publik mengetahui alasannya.

Shixun melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, panggilan masuk, lalu ia menatap Luhan yang sedang melihat televisi dengan pandangan kosong. "Manajer Kwon telah sangat menggangguku. Mungkin aku harus menerima panggilannya dan memberikan sedikit bocoran bahwa Sehun sedang berlibur dan telah menikah dengan…"

"Tidak siapa pun," potong Luhan dingin. "Anggap saja dia tidak pernah menikah, karena dia juga akan menggugat cerai suaminya."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Shixun berpikir; apa Luhan tak sesakit dulu?

Tetapi mata Luhan memanas, berkaca-kaca, dan Shixun melihat bulir air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang hangat. "Oh, Luhanku… Kau seperti ini karena kakakku?" Shixun meraih kepala Luhan dan menempatkannya pada dada, jarinya memainkan surai Luhan dengan lembut. "Sehun. Dia… percayalah… Sehun akan kembali. Dia pergi untuk kembali…"

Ya, mungkin benar untuk _kembali_. Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisnya yang sunyi, lalu berkata, "Dan jika itu terjadi, dia _pasti_ kembali membawa surat perceraian. Atau hal yang lebih buruk. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri. Kau—pasti mengingat kalimatnya itu."

* * *

Sekarang Sehun tahu, ia salah untuk pernah berpikir bahwa Shixun merupakan adiknya yang penurut, Shixun tidak bisa dipercayai dan kesalahan terbesarnya ialah mempercayai Shixun. Itu sudah cukup buruk, dan semakin buruk menyadari kalau dirinya juga telah salah untuk mempercayai Luhan.

Andai saja dirinya punya keberanian yang cukup untuk membuat Luhan menangis satu atau dua kali, ia yakin semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak. Ia tidak berani. Sehun tahu seberapa lemah dirinya untuk berani membuat Luhan menangis, dan dirinya tak mau melihat pria tersebut bersedih.

Sehun menarik satu kaos putih dari almari, menghirup baunya. Baju-bajunya di Beijing sudah usang sekali. Sampai aromanya mirip seperti potongan tempe.

 _Tapi jujur, Sehun suka aroma kenangan ini._

Masa-masa bertunangan dengan Luhan dan satu tahun menikah sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Dia bahkan menemukan cukup banyak jejeran novel di rak buku, yang pinggiran tiap lembarnya dibercaki jamur-jamur kertas kuning berbau kenangan. Betapa kentalnya kerinduan ini. Jauh lebih membuatnya tenang, serta membuat jantungnya terasa remuk.

Sehun menemukan sebuah novel yang dibungkus rapi dengan sampul bening, bersama kertas putih yang tertempel di sana, bertuliskan, " **JIAOJIE LIBRARY, St. Xiamen 645, Beijing. Call : 86-10-65904766** "

Sehun tertawa geli. Ia mencari novel lain dan mendapatkan 13 novel dengan kertas tanda yang sama. "Sial. Sudah berapa lama novel sewaan ini tidak dikembalikan?" Sehun mengumpulkannya menjadi satu di sebuah plastik berwarna hitam, memasukkan dompet dan ponselnya ke kantung belakang celana jinsnya. Dengan sebuah masker putih serta topi _baseball_ hitam, ia mulai beranjak dan tertawa lagi di balik maskernya, "Berapa banyak denda yang harus kubayar untuk 14 novel ini?" Sehun tertawa, untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dan kembali tertawa… sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan yang ia tuju.

* * *

Sehun merengut dan mengeluarkan napasnya frustrasi. Uang di dompetnya semua berbentuk _won_ , dan dia sedang berada _di_ Beijing. Seharusnya Sehun tahu itu. Di Beijing tidak semudah dulu. Dulu ada Luhan, tentu saja. Berkomunikasi, dengan Luhan sebagai perantara, dengan Luhan sebagai guru yang selalu mengajarinya jika ia tidak tahu. Sekarang, berbekal sebuah aplikasi di ponsel canggihnya ia harus bersusah payah melakukan terjemahan. Hingga rasanya Sehun ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri. Terakhir kali yang Sehun ucapkan ialah, _"Aku ingin mengembalikan novel-novel ini. Berapa banyak denda yang harus kubayar? Aku terlalu lama tidak mengembalikannya."_

Kalimat itu Sehun ucapkan dengan sedikit tersendat menggunakan bahasa Cina, dan nenek tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahi, keriput di wajahnya berlipat semakin banyak—Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan mengerutkan dahi—pangkal alisnya si nenek naik sedikit; penasaran. Sehun pikir ia telah banyak melewatkan kosa-kata, atau mungkin aplikasi di ponselnya menerjemahkan kalimatnya secara rancu. Ini menyebalkan sekali.

" _Wǒ bù míngbái_ (Aku tidak mengerti)."

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kecewa. Wajahnya mendatar. " _Hǎohǎo, xièxiè_ (Bagus, terima kasih)," jawab Sehun sekenanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya jengah. "Terserahmu saja…"

Sehun baru saja akan meletakkan novelnya beserta 5 lembar uang 100.000 _won_ , dan pergi begitu saja, sebelum seorang laki-laki datang dan bertanya menggunakan bahasa Cina kepada nenek tua yang—menyusahkannya minta ampun. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Sehun dan bertanya, " _Do you speak English?_ "

Sehun diam. Terpaku di tempatnya berdiri melihat lelaki di depannya. Kerinduan terasa begitu jelas di lubuk hatinya, lehernya tercekat, sesak sekali… " _Korean, please_ …"

"Ahh…" Dia tersenyum lagi, "Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan fasih. Sungguh, ini membuat Sehun ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dengan pancuran berbentuk dewa Eros di depan perpustakaan ini. Yang mungkin berisi 20 sampai 35 ekor ikan koi.

"Aku… ini… novelnya lupa kukembalikan selama 3 tahun… aku berniat memberikan 500.000 _won_ sebagai denda. Apa itu kelebihan?"

"Kurang." Lelaki itu mulai berlogat sinis.

 _Tuhan, dia tahu siapa aku._

"Baiklah," Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan berniat mengambil 5 lembar lagi dengan nominal yang sama, "Aku akan menambah…" Tangan kurang ajar dari lelaki tersebut menutup dompet Sehun dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Mendorongnya terus… hingga keluar dari perpustakaan. "Hei, apa-apaan?" tanyanya sebal setelah mereka berhenti di sudut luar perpustakaan.

"Diam kau brengsek, Oh Sehun!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku bukan brengsek!" sangkal Sehun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Aku tahu kau brengsek. Sangat. Jadi diamlah. Dan jangan pamerkan kekayaanmu di hadapanku sebagai suapan."

Sehun mengkerut. "Suapan apa?"

"Ck. Kau bertingkah seperti lelaki tolol. Aku akan pergi."

"Hei!" Sehun menahan tangan sang lelaki, "Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu!"

"Simpan uangmu! Kami tak butuh itu sebagai denda." Ia hendak pergi lagi, namun kembali diam di tempat dan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Kau takkan bisa menarikku kembali ke rumah, Sehun… Bahkan dengan uangmu yang berlipat-lipat. Ingat itu." Ia menghindar, spontan Sehun berlari dan menahannya lagi, membuat lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan kejam. "Jika kau menemuiku hanya untuk menarikku kembali ke orangtuaku, aku tidak mau! Kau dengar aku? Lepaskan aku. Sekarang."

"Aku takkan membawamu ke sana, aku berjanji…" Sehun tersenyum tipis mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Mata lelaki itu menyipit. "Lalu?"

"Ke Korea."

"Untuk apa aku harus ke sana bersamamu?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tentu saja. Lagi pula pekerjaanku tak akan bisa kutinggalkan tanpa tanggung jawab. Ikutlah aku," pinta Sehun meyakinkan.

"Semenyenangkan apa itu? Kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting, aku juga tidak akan mau ikut denganmu," katanya defensif. Membuat Sehun agak jengkel.

Sehun tak mengerti apa yang membuat otak lelaki itu menjadi semakin keras, lain seperti yang pernah ia ingat dan itu membuat Sehun kehilangan kesabaran. Ya, setidaknya Luhan tidak menganut karakter keras kepala yang sama. "Hei, dengar, kau berutang padaku. Kau tidak hadir di pesta pernikahanku dengan Luhan, jadi kuharap kau ikut denganku." Sehun menarik tangannya, dan seperti apa yang sudah Sehun kira, lelaki tersebut tetap diam di tempatnya. Mencoba kukuh atas keinginannya, tetapi itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin tidak sabar. "Dan _tidak_ ada penolakan," tambahnya yang membuat si lelaki manis merengut.

"Dasar pemaksaan," umpatnya diam-diam.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Twin Husband-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harus ya aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Dan Luhan," ralat Sehun, kemudian ia berbaring nyaman di ranjang berselimut abu-abu—lelaki sekali.

"Ya. Dan Luhan." Lelaki yang bekerja di perpustakaan Jiaojie itu meraba sisi ranjang Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Haruskah aku tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu juga?"

"Itu kedengaran agak konyol… dan berlebihan," Sehun melanjut, "Tapi kita sama-sama lelaki."

"Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karena kau _gay_."

"Dan kuyakin kau juga."

"Sialan…" umpatnya lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Sehun. "Apa masalahmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun jadi sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa masalahku dengan Luhan?" Nadanya dramatis, melemparkan kembali pertanyaan yang sama. "Aku hanya berpikir, lebih pantas jika pertanyaan itu diganti dengan; apa masalah Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri? Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi keras kepala dan tidak bisa dipercayai? Aku… menyesal mempercayainya. Seperti, aku telah diperdaya," ceritanya pelan. Dahi Sehun semakin mengerut. Lihat betapa pengecutnya Sehun tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan lelaki lain.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tahu Shixun?"

"Ya."

"Shixun menang."

Lelaki manis di sebelah Sehun menoleh ke Sehun dengan muka heran. "Kau ini berbicara apa? Kalian sedang berlomba lari jarak jauh, atau apa?"

Sehun menghela napas berat, tak yakin harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Tapi, ya, Sehun harus menceritakan semuanya malam ini juga. Besok ia harus berkemas lagi dan kembali ke Seoul. Ia merindukan Luhan… merindukan amarah Luhan… merindukan rasa yang telah lama hilang—rasa dendamnya yang tak pernah ia luapkan kepada Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya membalas dendam kepada istrinya sendiri. "Shixun menghamilinya. Shixun dan Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat anak sebelum seorang anak lahir dari Luhan—anakku. Dari benihku. Tapi nyatanya… selama aku bekerja, berkeringat, untuk mereka berdua… Aku tak pernah didengar. Mereka sangat mudah mengingkari janji. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku. Dan, sungguh, aku tidak membenci Luhan. Mungkin iya jika aku membenci Shixun, tapi aku hanya jengkel kepada Luhan." Sehun membuka matanya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan berat karena terlalu serius berpikir dan megerutkan dahi. "Aku cemburu, _hyung_. Cemburu kepada Shixun yang bisa setiap saat memeluk Luhan. Setiap malam mendahului aku, setiap siang dan sore mengambil alih perhatian Luhan dariku… Aku seperti… kau tahu kulit kentang? Aku kulitnya. Seorang suami yang berwujud seperti kulit kentang."

Tawa lelaki di sebelah Sehun meledak dengan seketika. Ia tertawa tanpa ampun, tak peduli dengan Sehun yang melemparkan raut heran dan sebal. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini sama sekali tak lucu, _hyung_!" tanyanya.

Lelaki manis tersebut masih tertawa geli. Memegang perutnya seperti ia hendak menangis saja. "Tidak, tidak. Kau lucu, Sehun. Selera humormu luar biasa. Aku heran yang kau ceritakan tadi merupakan sebuah curahan hati seorang suami yang sedang patah hati, atau _seorang_ kulit kentang yang sedang cemburu…"

Sehun menggaruk telinganya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Lalu gatal itu beralih ke pipinya. "Ya, terima kasih atas masukkanmu, _hyung_."

"Belum, bodoh!" Ia memukul dada Sehun keras dan tersenyum geli ke arah Sehun yang tampan. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Sehun."

"Tapi kau kan belum menikah," kata Sehun.

"Lupakan poin itu!" Ia memukul lagi bahu Sehun dengan sebal dan berdecak. Mengambek dan Sehun tahu akan hal itu. "Dengarkan aku. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, setidaknya aku mengerti. Aku suka melihatmu sefrustrasi ini, karena dengan begitu aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Luhan. Jadi, inti dari apa yang ingin kubicarakan adalah… caramu salah. Sinyal yang kau berikan tidak tepat… dan hambar, tentu saja. Iya _sih_ , kau jengkel dengan Luhan. Tapi setidaknya pakailah cara yang—ugh, mudah untuk dipahami. Bilang saja sejelas mungkin jika kau terlalu lama dihantui rasa cemburu karena… ehm… adik kembarmu sendiri. Asal kau tahu, tidak setiap saat Luhan peka, dan itu berarti tugasmu untuk membuatnya mengerti."

Sehun memijit batang hidungnya yang tinggi. Mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia sudah mulai lelah dan sedikit muak dengan semua percakapan ini. Lelah memikirkan permasalahannya dengan Luhan, dan Shixun. "Seberapa jelas aku mengatakannya, Luhan tetap saja tidak akan pernah mengerti, _hyung_."

"Memangnya kau punya alasan?"

"Punya!" tukas Sehun seperti putra sulung yang tak mau kalah, "Dulu—oh, ya Tuhan. Haruskah aku menceritakan lagi kegilaan batin yang kurasakan saat dia memilih Shixun juga? Luhan takkan mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Dia tidak peduli padaku. Aku teraniaya."

"Sehun…" panggilnya iba.

"Hm?"

"Kau kedengaran putus asa."

Sehun menatapnya jengah lalu menutup mata. Bersiap untuk tidur dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak peduli pada seseorang yang tidur bersamanya. "Sangat."

Sehun merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Ia membiarkannya. Tetap bertahan dengan mata yang tertutup. Belaian lembut menyusul di surai rambutnya, dan lagi, lelaki itu mencium pipi Sehun, kemudian berbisik, "Terima kasih telah menjaga dan mencintai Luhan… Aku akan membantumu dengan seluruh usahaku besok. Kau jangan khawatir. Selamat malam, Sehun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Twin Husband-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin pergi ke luar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, yang penting denganku…"

 _Ah, Shixun tersenyum menggoda Luhan._ Dia mulai bersikap _cheesy_. Luhan tahu sore ini merupakan sore dengan cuaca terbaik untuk bulan ini. Gemerisik dedaunan kering yang saling bergesekan benar-benar membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia, Sehun, dan Shixun pergi ke taman kota… _Sehun lagi…_ Setidaknya Luhan ingin menghirup udara bebas, ingin melihat dan menginjak daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di jalanan. Jadi, apa salahnya ia keluar bersama Shixun? Ia butuh udara segar. Bersama suaminya. "Ide yang bagus. Aku akan bersiap-siap…" Dengan lesu Luhan berbicara dan sedikit senyum hambar Luhan bubuhkan. Mengajak bangkit tubuhnya supaya berjalan ke kamar di lantai atas, meninggalkan Shixun yang memandangnya kasihan. Shixun memang iba terhadap kondisi suaminya yang manis. Tetapi Shixun mengerti satu hal, bahwa Sehun pantas mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan keras darinya. Dan mungkin jika itu tidak cukup, Sehun harus mendapat _tamparan_. Tamparan bagaimana rasanya apabila Luhan berbelok untuk mencintai Shixun seorang.

Karena Luhan tidak sedang mengandung anak siapa pun, _tetapi Sehun_!

* * *

"Oke, pakai _sweater_ -mu. Udara kelihatannya akan sedikit lembap."

Luhan segera mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna _latte_ -nya yang diberikan oleh Shixun, membalas senyuman tipis yang Shixun berikan dengan singkat. Setelah itu, Shixun menggenggam tangan Luhan, kembali tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengungkapkan janji bahwa sore ini akan menjadi sore yang menyenangkan. "Apa kita akan membeli _gukhwappang_ juga?"

"Kau mau, _baby_?" Shixun mengelus alis Luhan dan tersenyum manis.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan beli," katanya, hingga membuat Luhan menggenggam lebih erat jemari Shixun, kegirangan. Shixun menutup pintu mansionnya, menatap Luhan dan membenahi _sweater_ Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja dengan suhunya? Aku takut kau kedinginan. Kau perlu syal?"

Senyum Luhan timbul dengan manis. "Tidak, Shixun. Aku oke. Ayo, aku tak sabar lagi." Luhan berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Shixun. "Aku mencintaimu, Shixun," gumamnya. Mendapatkan kalimat yang sama dari Shixun serta sebuah pelukan hangat dari suaminya itu. Mereka berjalan ke luar, mungkin enam langkah, sangat singkat, setelahnya mereka kembali berhenti dengan cepat dan terdiam menatap Sehun di hadapan mereka yang baru saja masuk melewati pagar rumah.

Luhan tahu itu Sehun. Lelaki tampan dengan satu koper di tangan kanannya.

 _Tunggu. Apa?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin Luhan tak pernah berpikir akan secepat ini ia bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Angin yang Shixun katakan tiba-tiba terasa jelas di pipinya. Lembap, dan butuh kehangatan. Tetapi, sungguh…

Itu Sehun. Demi Tuhan. Itu jelas-jelas Sehun.

Luhan menginginkannya. Menginginkan Sehun berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman untuk merangkulnya. Tapi tidak. Setelah sekian detik mereka ada di posisi yang sama, semua tetap diam, dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Masih sama, tetapi tidak sehangat seperti yang dulu lagi. Pemuda itu masih tampan dan mempesona… jauh dan dingin. Luhan bahkan serasa tak sanggup untuk menggapainya. Layaknya menggapai angin.

Dan yang Luhan sadari ialah, Sehun datang beserta seorang lelaki di sebelahnya. Siapa dia? Dari mana saja Sehun selama ini? Kenapa ia kembali bersama dengan…

" _Xiao Lu…_ " Cukup di situ. Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan untuk satu huruf pun.

"Luhan," Xiao Lu kembali membungkam mulutnya, tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari dan memeluk tubuh adik kembarnya bahkan ketika ia begitu ingin untuk melakukannya. Yang Xiao Lu tahu, ada atmosfer tidak nyaman di antara dirinya dengan Luhan. Ya, seharusnya ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman canggung dan satu lirikan kaku ke arah Sehun di sampingnya, Xiao Lu berkata, "Se-Sehun menjemputku. Ia… ia ingin aku tinggal bersama kalian, karena kutahu Sehun juga tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja."

Luhan terlihat sedikit terkesiap, ditarik kembali ke realitas. "Se-Sehun menjemputmu? Dari mana memangnya…," Luhan terdiam, "Ah… Aku mengerti."

Mencoba mengerti maksudnya.

 _Apa Sehun membawa surat perceraian mereka?_

Luhan bersedih dengan rasa khawatir. Pekat sekali. Rusuknya terasa tengah diinjak dan diremukan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Oksigen mulai habis dalam paru-paru Luhan, begitu sesak ketika matanya kembali tertarik untuk melihat Sehun yang masih memalingkan pandangannya. Luhan merindukannya setengah mati! Tak bisakah Sehun datang untuk mendekapnya hangat? Patahlah hati Luhan ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menatapnya. Ia merasa seolah sedang ditelanjangi dan akan termakan bulat-bulat oleh Sehun yang menatapnya dengan cara yang begitu mematikan. Luhan melihat Xiao Lu melepas tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. Tangan itu. Jemari ramping Sehun yang ia rindukan baru saja menggenggam jemari Xiao Lu… Apa itu berarti Sehun tidak menerima jari-jari Luhan untuk singgah di sana lagi?

"Luhan…" Kembaran Luhan itu menitikkan air matanya dan berjalan pelan untuk mendekap tubuhnya hangat. "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan, kau tahu?" katanya.

 _Tunggu dulu! Sehun. Perceraian!_

 _Apa Sehun membawa surat perceraian untukku?_

 _Benarkah? Apakah untuk ini Xiao Lu datang?_

Luhan masih bertanya-tanya. Tak bisa membalas pelukan Xiao Lu yang masih terasa asing pada awalnya. Luhan mulai merasakan euforia ikatan darah perlahan menggelenyar di tubuh Luhan. Luhan juga merindukan Xiao Lu. Sangat. Juga merindukan seseorang dengan mimik muka acuh tak acuh di belakang Xiao Lu yang enggan sedikit lebih lama lagi saja untuk menatapnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa Luhan merindukan Sehun. Rasa panas terasa di pelupuk mata Luhan. Ia mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis di sana. Semua tangisnya terekam dengan baik oleh mata elang Sehun—dan Sehun menahan kemauannya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan, karena ia tahu, dirinya tak ingin menyentuh Luhan, termasuk perut suaminya yang terisi oleh malaikat kecil.

Dan Shixun _tidak_ pernah berdusta. Apa yang ia yakini benar-benar terjadi.

Sehun pergi memang untuk kembali. _Kembali bersama orang lain._

Xiao Lu dan Luhan masih berpelukan erat, dan saat itulah Sehun rasa dirinya teramat ingin memeluk Luhan dengan cara yang sama. Sehun menghela napasnya diam-diam, lalu ia berkata—sambil menatap mata Luhan lebih lama, "Xiao Lu adalah calon tunanganku. Aku akan mengurus surat perceraiannya minggu ini juga. Secepatnya. Supaya aku dan Xiao Lu bisa melakukan urusan kami. Dan kau, Luhan… Kau… bisa bebas bersama Shixun dan calon bayi kalian."

Luhan tidak tahu dia benar atau tidak, tetapi suara Sehun sangat jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa—calon mantan—suaminya itu siap berpisah dengannya. Jadi, sepertinya Luhan lebih memilih untuk melepaskan. Dan dilepaskan. Sesingkat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

ALO ALO, AKU KEMBALI! *tebar sempak Sehun*

INI.

DRAMA.

SEKALI.

SERIUS.

Aku ga janji bakal bawa chapter selanjutnya asap. Karena, tau sendiri kan, aku ini mulai jarang main-main ke sini karena I'm not longer a fanfics reader too… Jadinya maklumi saja jika upcoming chapter bakal ngaret seperti apdetan yang ini. Kalian harus tau kalau mataku juga lagi tergila-gila untuk baca novel ketimbang FF, karena lagi, I'm not longer a fanfics reader. TAPI! Aku masih hardcore HunHan kok. Cuma sekarang pergaulan main bersama FF berkurang drastis dan pindah ke…. cuap-cuap bersama anak-anak anu *colek genit buat anak grup yang kusayangi dan kucintaik*

Oke.

Btw. Kalau kalian haus untuk momen HunHan, kalian bisa add official akun **Bubble & Coffee** KHUSUS HUNHAN SHIPPER at Line!

Kalian bisa langsung _add friends_ dengan menginput (tambahkan ikon 'at' di awal); **iyq5232z**

Kalian bakal suka karena… you'll know later. Hahahaha. *tebar sempak Luhan*

Dan jangan lupa main di akun FFn sebelah, silakan search; **fluffaddict520**

*grin*

Lastly, terima kasih buat semua yang udah sabar nunggu kelanjutan FF ini, yang baru baca FF ini juga. Aku sayang-sayang-sayang kalian. Salam rindu dariku buat kalian! Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, tidak terduga, dan begitu singkat (kalian harus tau, 3000 words merupakan hasil terbesarku untuk tahun ini haha), atau FF ini terasa seperti drama, atau aku semakin alay karena sudah lama tidak ngeksis di FFn, atau tulisan aku makin berantakan. Aku ga bakal ngasih excuses, karena ya, memang begitu adanya. KYAHAHAHA. Ini kok berasa seperti psikopat? Oke. Maaf kalau cuap-cuapnya lebar dan panjang _._

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Mind to Review?


End file.
